


No Quarter / Без пощады

by la_Distance



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Demon Deals, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, Season/Series 02
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27783793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_Distance/pseuds/la_Distance
Summary: Импала сломалась очень не к месту... или наоборот? Таймлайн - после 2.08.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Kudos: 4





	1. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [No Quarter](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/719182) by gaelicspirit. 



То, что позади и впереди не так важно, как то, что внутри нас.  
Ральф Вальдо Эмерсон

***  
Сэм ждал. Все началось с беспокойного шуршания простынями, потом добавилось рваное дыхание, иногда с тихими стонами. Если Сэм ничего не сделает, Дин резко сядет на кровати, вытянув правую руку, с едва слышным:  
«Не надо».  
Иногда Сэм не мог ждать и будил, шепча: «Тише, Дин, это просто сон… Давай же, проснись».  
Если он вмешается пораньше, то услышит сонное ворчание брата и, возможно, получит в лицо подушкой. А потом Дин перевернется на другой бок и продолжит спать в любимой позе, касаясь ножа под подушкой. Если Сэм прождет слишком долго, – увидит беззащитный взгляд старшего, полный боли утраты.   
Потому и решил или будить сразу, или просто ждать. В любом случае, ему придется смотреть в глаза Дина и видеть, как горечь сменяется пустотой, когда тот прячет эмоции. Для Сэма это даже хуже, чем просто неприкрытое страдание.  
Когда Сэма мучили кошмары, Дин всегда спрашивал, из-за чего. Спрашивал, почему младший смотрит в потолок даже год спустя. Сэм не всегда отвечал, но Дин все равно продолжал вопросы. Но сейчас, едва Сэм раскрывал рот, брат словно чувствовал и прерывал ворчанием, холодным взглядом или просто менял тему.  
Потому Сэм и ждал.  
Лежал на боку, подперев рукой голову, и наблюдал, как Дин борется с кошмаром, хмурясь во сне от невыносимой боли. Сэм понимал, тут не помочь простым разговором. Но что тогда ему делать с этим грузом, который опустился на плечи Дина со смертью отца? Сэм просто терял надежду, что сможет немного облегчить эту ношу.  
– Не надо!  
Дин медленно освобождался из лап кошмара, рука подрагивала, дыхание выравнивалось. Потом поежился, прикрыв лицо ладонью на пару мгновений. Вздохнув, он размял шею со слабым хрустом. Сэм даже не стал притворяться спящим. Поначалу бывало, когда они гостили у Бобби – думал, брату не нравится, когда за ним наблюдают. Но теперь Сэма больше беспокоило, что может случиться, если он перестанет присматривать.  
Дин лишь откинул одеяло с голых ног и, встав с кровати, тихо побрел в ванную. Вскоре послышался шум воды, и Сэм уставился в потолок. День начался так же, как предыдущие.  
После недолгой поездки в Лоуренс Дин вроде стал самим собой на какое-то время, даже приоткрылся немного, поделился страшной догадкой о том, что мог сделать Джон ради него. Но потом это перестало быть просто предположением, когда демон перекрестка рассказал правду. И с тех пор, как Дин открыл Сэму, что отец в аду… из-за него… между ними снова разверзлась пропасть.  
И Сэм боялся, что не удержит брата на ее краю.

***  
Дин встал под душ, и горячая вода обожгла шею, побежала по спине. Иногда казалось, что она вот-вот смоет шрамы и воспоминания, которые так хочется стереть. Минуту спустя он повернулся, и теперь теплые капли застучали по лбу, по щекам, по закрытым глазам. Они падали с подбородка, ползли по телу и разбивались где-то под ногами.  
После сна Дин чувствовал себя разбитым и напуганным. Подробностей не помнил, все казалось чередой тусклых картинок, как далекие воспоминания из детства, как обрывки фильмов, которых он не видел целиком. Дин понимал, каждое утро Сэм наблюдает за ним и замечает кошмары. Понимал, брат тревожится и ждет, когда он попросит о помощи, захочет поговорить, дойдет до края. Но Дин знал свое дело. И не собирался совершать ошибку.  
«Ты должен спасти его. Остальное не важно…»  
Он провел рукой по лицу и открыл глаза – их тут же защипало от воды, бьющей из душа. Такую боль Дин готов был принять. Если чувствует ее – значит, живой. Значит, еще может выполнить свое предназначение.  
А вот глубокую опустошающую горечь – нет. Она обвила цепкими пальцами его сердце, сдавила легкие так, что сложно становилось дышать.  
Сэм забарабанил в дверь.  
– Придержи свои колготки, Фрэнсис, – прорычал Дин. – Одну минуту.  
Он опустил голову под воду, и ответ брата утонул в звоне капель. Но ничего нового не пропустил – целых двадцать три года слушая Сэма, Дин знал его фразы наизусть. И ему никогда не надоедал его голос, странные логические цепочки, драматические нотки. Но сейчас он слишком устал. Дин был напуган и не хотел, чтобы брат об этом узнал. Слишком рано. Может, чуть позже.  
«Больше ничего не важно. Не сможешь спасти – придется убить».  
Выйдя из ванны, Дин обернулся полотенцем, вытер с зеркала пар и глянул на свое отражение. Пара секунд – и эмоции были под контролем. Сэм увидит ровно то же самое, что и в прошлые несколько месяцев. Дин вздохнул и расправил плечи.  
– Продолжим игру, – прошептал он и открыл дверь. – Черт возьми, Сэмми, какой тут колотун!  
Сэм нахмурился.  
– Тут тепло. Просто ты голый и мокрый. Оденься.  
Зайдя в ванную, Сэм обмотал гипс полиэтиленом, чтобы не намочить.  
– Надеюсь, ты не вылил всю горячую воду, чувак…  
– Пару капель оставил. Конечно, твоим девчачьим волосам…  
– Заткнись.  
Младший закрыл за собой дверь, и Дин снова опустил плечи.  
Он знал, оставшаяся после сна тревога уйдет, едва они отправятся в путь, и этот городишко отразится в зеркале заднего вида. В движении он чувствовал себя живым, чувствовал, что сможет выполнять свою работу. Что не утонет в этом призрачном страхе, откуда бы тот ни взялся.

***  
«Вот и я, детка, словно сучка в течке. Ты узнаешь меня, я взрываю улицы шумом…»   
«Мертвая хватка» Теда Ньюджента наполнила салон, когда Винчестеры отъехали от безымянного мотеля в очередном городке. Сэм со вздохом откинулся на сиденье. Он понятия не имел, куда они едут. Одно верно – на запад. А куда именно – перестал спрашивать неделю назад. Просто ехал с братом, куда бы тот ни вел, день за днем, ночь за ночью. Будто если Дин остановится слишком надолго, утонет во времени и воспоминаниях.  
Прошла уже неделя после охоты. После Эвана Хадсона. После перекрестка. Охоты, которую нашел Сэм, а Дин привел все доводы, что это не по их части. И Сэм не знал, как возразить против твердого голоса и пустого взгляда.  
У Сэма разболелась голова, в висках стучало в такт музыке. За окном пронеслись знаки «Вы покидаете Небраску» и «Добро пожаловать в Вайоминг». Он догадывался, что его просто мутит от музыки, но так хотелось, чтобы это было видение.  
Дин не спорил бы против видения. Оно им подсказало бы, куда двигаться дальше.  
– Чувак, наверное, по радио есть что-то получше, – вздохнул Сэм и, устроив сломанную руку на боковом окне, откинулся на сиденье.  
– Соскучился по Бритни Спирс, Сэмми? – Дин игриво посмотрел на него.  
Сэм закатил глаза.  
– Забей.  
– Да нет, ничего, я переключу, – пожал плечами Дин. Он крутил ручку приемника, пока не услышал знакомые звуки.  
«Ты повеселишься с сукиным сыном… с сукиным сыном…»  
– Доволен?  
Сэм покосился на брата, зная, что увидит полуусмешку.  
– Да, Дин. Спасибо. «Опохмел» уж точно лучше Ньюджента, – ответил он, поддерживая саркастичный тон.  
Поджав губы, Дин качнул головой.  
– У тебя всегда был отстойный вкус.  
Сэм снова глянул в открытое окно.  
– Да уж получше твоего и папиного, – бездумно пробормотал он, а потом застыл от наступившей тишины, которая звенела громче, чем песня Назарет из динамиков.  
Он хотел было извиниться, но промолчал. Сэм спокойно упоминал отца в обычных разговорах – Дин не злился, Джон ведь был отцом их обоих. Но удушающее безмолвие, которое, казалось, поглотило Дина, выдержать не мог. И потому сменил тему.  
– Куда мы едем, чувак?  
– На запад, – хрипло ответил брат. Сэм подождал, пока тот прочистит горло и снова вернет привычную маску.  
– Ну да, я понял, – Сэм покосился на Дина.  
Не наблюдай он за ним последние пару недель, ничего бы не заметил. Но сейчас веснушки ярче выделялись на бледной коже, под глазами залегли фиолетовые тени. И губы были плотно сжаты. Сэм помнил, каким себя видел в зеркале после смерти Джессики.  
– Тогда зачем спрашиваешь?  
– Куда конкретно? И почему? – Сэм посмотрел на дорогу.  
Дин только пожал плечами.  
– Не знаю… Куда-то.  
Импала дернулась, и Дин, прежде задумчиво глядевший на пустое шоссе, уставился на приборную панель.  
– Что случилось? – спросил Сэм.  
– Понятия не имею, – пробормотал Дин. Импала снова дернулась. – Она пытается мне что-то сказать.  
Сэм удивленно приподнял бровь, но не стал спрашивать, о чем таком может поговорить машина. Тогда, после аварии, пока брат чинил разбитую Импалу, он восстанавливался и сам. Построил внутреннюю стену, без которой не мог существовать.  
Потому Сэм и не стал бы шутить над отношением брата к машине.  
– Остановимся? – спросил он при виде знака с названием города. Вэллс. Не похоже, что большой, но все же это был город.  
Дин кивнул и сильнее вцепился в руль, когда машину повело направо. Он нажал на тормоз, и Импала остановилась прямо у знака. Оглянувшись на дорогу, Дин снова тронулся в путь, и опять их резко встряхнуло.  
– Ой!.. – Сэм схватился за приборную панель, заваливаясь вперед.  
– Тише, девочка, – прошептал Дин и остановился на заправке, за колонками, думая заглянуть под капот. Едва он заглушил мотор, Импала вздрогнула и, казалось, зловеще вздохнула. Дин с беспокойством покосился на Сэма, но тот только и смог сказать:  
– Звучит хреново.  
Джон учил обоих сыновей ремонтировать машину, но Сэм не впитывал эти знания, как брат. В то время, как Сэм видел двигатель, Дин видел каждую составляющую, каждую мелочь в нем. Все, что поддерживало жизнь Импалы. И их самих.  
Только она в самом деле собирала их вместе. Столько жутких ночей она везла в безопасность и отца, и его, и брата. Она спасла их жизни, когда в них врезался демон на грузовике. Она была их убежищем, их домом. И, вероятно, хранила в себе кусочек Диновой души.  
– Мм… Чем я могу помочь? – неуверенно спросил Сэм, ведь Импалой всегда занимался Дин. Но он не мог просто стоять и смотреть без дела. Снова.  
Дин поднял удивленный взгляд.  
– Я… посмотрю и скажу.  
Они вышли и одновременно захлопнули двери, неожиданно громко на пустой заправке. Открыв капот, Дин быстро оглядел двигатель, предполагая, какая деталь могла поломаться. Сэм больше наблюдал за братом, чем таращился на внутренности машины.  
– Прости, детка, – прошептал Дин, хмуря брови. – Я должен был предвидеть.  
– Что там?  
– Смотри.  
Дин указал на какие-то железки, но для него они были похожи на любые другие.  
– Тут понадобится набор шарикоподшипников, – Сэм усмехнулся краем губ.  
Дин опустил крышку капота.  
– Смешно, Флетч .  
– Думаешь, найдем здесь нужное? – Сэм обвел взглядом безлюдную заправку.  
Дин пожал плечами.  
– Надеюсь, иначе далеко не уедем.  
Они открыли прозрачную дверь и вошли под звон колокольчика. Похоже, за высоким прилавком – чуть ниже плеч Дина – никого не было.   
– Эй? – он огляделся.  
– Одну минуту, – донесся снизу раскатистый мужской голос.  
Дин растерянно посмотрел на брата, а потом, приподнявшись, заглянул за стойку. И тут же отпрянул, дернув бровями.  
Из любопытства Сэм шагнул ближе, а потом попятился назад, когда перед ним распрямился человек футов семь ростом и в два раза шире него. Его темные брови, казалось, доходили почти до волос. Подбородок и широкие скулы покрывала борода, заплетенная в косички с цветными веревочками. Глаза мужчины были светло-серыми, почти бесцветными.  
– Вам помочь? – спросил он и грубо откашлялся.  
– Да, – хрипло ответил Дин. Пряча удивление, он сунул руки в карманы куртки и повторил: – Да.  
Сэм лишь кивнул, не доверяя голосу. Его одолевало детское желание спрятаться за братом.  
– Мы… ищем деталь, – Дин снова прочистил горло. – Для шеви импалы шестьдесят седьмого.  
Верзила наклонил голову вбок, и Сэму вспомнился гризли из программы по «Энимал плэнет». Тот самый, который тяжелой лапой лишил жизни добычу. Сэм стоял молча, в надежде, что на него не обратят внимания.  
– Ладно, – ответил верзила, уже менее грозно. – Что именно вам нужно?  
Сэм наблюдал за братом, пока тот объяснял, в чем проблема. Он всегда восхищался тем, как Дин общается с незнакомцами. Дин мог очаровать, запугать, заинтересовать или оттолкнуть. И сейчас, несмотря на разницу в размерах, брат говорил с этим гигантом как механик с механиком. Как сын своего отца, защитник их дома.  
Верзила тряхнул головой.  
– На такое спрос небольшой, – пробормотал он, почесав бороду. – Только под заказ. Придет через пару дней.  
Дней. Больше двадцати четырех часов. На одном месте. Сэм не мог сдержать усмешки.  
– Меня зовут Келли, – верзила протянул широкую ладонь Дину. Руку брата скрыло по самое запястье.  
– Дин. Это мой брат Сэм.  
Келли и Сэм кивнули друг другу.  
– Пара дней, да? – вздохнул Дин и покосился на Сэма. Тот лишь повел плечом. – А где бы нам лучше остановиться?  
Келли покачал головой.  
– Вы не захотите тут оставаться.  
Дин удивленно поднял бровь.  
– Не то чтобы у нас был выбор, старик.  
– Позвоните кому-нибудь? Некому? – в голосе Келли слышались нотки отчаяния.   
В груди Сэма потяжелело. Он не любил задумываться об этом. Вообще, человек семь из Пало-Альто с удовольствием приютили бы его на ночь. Но Дин? Они о нем не знали. Никто не знал. У брата и впрямь никого не было. Время позаботилось о том, чтобы друзей из юности не осталось. Об остальных позаботилась Мэг.  
– Нет, только я и брат, – Сэм уловил напряжение в голосе Дина, незаметное для остальных.  
Келли глянул на пустую заправку и одинокую Импалу. Винчестеры ждали, не понимая, к чему тот клонит.  
– Сделаю все возможное, чтобы прислали побыстрее, – вздохнул Келли. – А вы идите к Максин, чуть дальше по дороге, напротив закусочной Бекета. Скажите, что вы от меня.  
Дин кивнул и повернулся к выходу.  
– Обязательно скажите! – повторил Келли им в спину, снова с легким отчаянием.  
Сэм почувствовал, как волосы на затылке встают дыбом.  
– Скажем, – ответил Сэм.  
– Не забудьте, – Келли уставился куда-то в пол, облокотившись о стойку.  
Они переступили порог.  
– Слушай, это дурдом какой-то, – пробормотал Сэм, убедившись, что их не слышат.  
Дин открыл багажник Импалы.  
– То есть? – он непонимающе нахмурил брови.  
– То и есть! Тебе ничего не показалось странным?  
Пожав плечами, Дин открыл второе дно, под которым лежало спрятанное оружие.  
– Не знал, что ты паришься по такой ерунде. Это маленький город. Здесь нет склада с деталями для старых машин, вот и все.  
– Ты серьезно?  
Дин огляделся по сторонам и принялся собирать оружие: два дробовика, нож, соль и патроны. Сэм сложил все в запасную сумку.  
– Что за хрень ты несешь, Сэм? – нетерпеливо переспросил Дин.  
– Ты в Келли ничего подозрительного не заметил?  
– Кроме того, что он выше тебя?  
Качнув головой, Сэм дернул молнию на сумке чуть сильнее, чем следовало.  
– Ага. А кроме этого?  
Дин закрыл второе дно, и они взяли по сумке.  
– Не особо.  
– Даже его настойчивые просьбы сказать про него у Максин?  
– Какие проблемы? Парень просто хочет быть уверен, что нас заселят.  
Сэм не верил своим ушам.  
– Он вообще не хотел, чтобы мы здесь останавливались, и повторил это раза три. Тебя не удивило? – покосившись на брата, Сэм взял ноутбук.  
– Какое тебе дело, Сэм? – Дин закрыл Импалу. – Месяц назад ты утверждал, что я вижу охоту там, где ее нет, а теперь недоволен, что не вижу?  
– Дин…  
– Просто… – Дин вздохнул так устало, словно старик. – Переночуем у Максин, дождемся деталь и свалим отсюда, ладно?  
Он взял у Сэма вторую сумку, чтобы тот не нагружал сломанную руку, и пошел. Сэм, как и много раз прежде, смотрел ему вслед. Смотрел на свободную походку и напряженные плечи, на крепко сжатые пальцы на сумке.  
Сэм наблюдал за ним всю жизнь. Но только сейчас понял – он видел не все. Не то, что теперь.  
– Ты идешь или как? – Дин обернулся через плечо.  
Наконец Сэм вынырнул из мыслей и подбежал к брату.

***  
«Немного вперед…» – хмуро подумал Дин спустя час пути. – «Да. Точно. Прыг-скок, и ты на месте, если гигант».  
Сэм молчал, но Дин чувствовал напряженную тишину. Он знал, брат хочет вывести его на разговор, хочет подтверждения своих мыслей о странном поведении верзилы Келли. Но если Дин согласится… придется объяснять еще и стремление уйти от охоты. Стремление удержать Сэма подальше от зла, от малейшей возможности…  
– Кажется, мы пришли.  
Раздумья прервал голос брата. В последнее время Сэм все лучше читал его, и приходилось прятать эмоции глубже. Хотя, иногда на это попросту не было сил. Он поднял взгляд и увидел впереди город, словно застывший в пятидесятых.  
Главная улица была в два раза шире обычного двухполосного шоссе, по ней можно было гнать скот. Машины стояли перед магазинами безо всяких платных парковок. На улице никто не приветствовал знакомых, не останавливался поболтать – люди передвигались, бесстрастно глядя в пол. Винчестеры покосились в случайное незашторенное окно, и жильцы задернули занавески.  
В конце улицы, на холме, виднелось большое здание, в пять этажей, практически полностью из пристроек, добавленных в разное время. Выглядело строение настолько странно, что братья недоверчиво переглянулись.  
Вдруг Дин почувствовал, будто кто-то наблюдает за ними. Стоит прямо за спиной, обдавая своим дыханием. Он обернулся и увидел лишь обеспокоенные лица горожан, медленно бредущих по тротуарам Вэллса.  
Сэм пихнул его локтем в бок и кивнул в сторону закусочной Бекета с высоким декоративным фасадом и выцветшей вывеской. Вспоминая слова Келли, Дин посмотрел на соседнее здание, поменьше. Рядом стоял знак с аккуратно выведенным «Ночлег у Максин».  
Они повернули к гостинице. Идя по деревянному тротуару, Дин не мог избавиться от ощущения, что оказался на съемках старого вестерна. Вдоль дороги тянулось несколько забегаловок и магазинов. Не похоже на захолустье.  
Дин остановился прямо перед дверью гостиницы и огляделся.  
– Странно, – прошептал Сэм.  
Поймав себя на том, что до сих пор рассматривает застывшую во времени улицу, Дин тряхнул головой.  
– Просто маленький городишко, Сэм. И все.  
Сэм таращился на него, не веря своим ушам.  
– Издеваешься?  
– Да ладно тебе, – ответил Дин и вошел в гостиницу.  
Седой клерк за столом и высокая темноволосая женщина мгновенно замолчали при виде гостей. Делая вид, что ему все равно, Дин подошел к стойке.  
– Здрасьте, – он кивнул старику, который глядел на него с каким-то страхом. – Нам бы номер на пару дней.  
Клерк так и пялился на него.  
– Мы от Келли, – вспомнил Дин.  
– Он отправил вас… сюда?  
Дин кивнул, чувствуя на себе взгляд Сэма и его мысль – «я говорил тебе». Как жертва чувствует на себе взгляд хищника и до последнего не верит, что пришел конец.  
– Ну да, сказал, у Максин найдется для нас местечко, – он посмотрел за плечо старика, словно ища кого-то.  
– Максин – это я, – женщина отошла от окна и подошла к стойке.  
Ее тугие кудри, наверное, давно не видели расчески, а глаза были знакомого серебристого оттенка с тонким темным ободком – казалось, вот-вот порежешься, если смотреть слишком долго.  
Дин едва заметно улыбнулся.  
– Келли сказал…  
– Не верю, – отрезала она хрипловатым от табака и алкоголя голосом. – Он бы отправил вас обратно на шоссе.  
– П-почему вы хотите остановиться здесь? – клерк посматривал то на Сэма, то на Дина. – Каспер не так далеко. Или Ривертон. Или Шайенн.  
Дин вздохнул.  
– Да, мы понимаем, но у нас сломалась машина. Келли сказал, что деталь придет через пару дней, – облокотившись о стойку, Дин посмотрел на Максин. – Мы, конечно, можем переночевать и в машине, но, насколько я знаю, в этих краях по ночам прохладно.  
– Д-да, – клерк покосился на Максин. – Прохладно.  
– Значит, вы все-таки говорили с Келли, да? – хозяйка прищурила глаза.  
– Да, мэм, – ответил Дин. – Большой, бородатый, с цветными веревочками.  
– И он отправил вас сюда?  
– Ага, – Дин едва заметно улыбнулся. – Сказал, это лучшее место в городе. Что вы о нас позаботитесь.  
Максин заметно подобрела при виде улыбки Дина.  
– Это единственная гостиница в городе, большой он тупица.  
Дин кивнул.  
– Ага, а… как насчет номера?  
Максин склонилась к беспокойному старику.  
– Заселите парней, Клэнси.  
Клерк дрогнувшей рукой провел по ряду ключей.  
– У нас… очень редко бывают гости.  
Сэм вдруг замер, словно перестал дышать.  
– Как же вы тогда не прогорите? – Дин посмотрел на старика, краем глаза наблюдая за братом.  
Клерк с тревогой покосился на хозяйку. Наклонившись ближе, Дин прошептал:  
– Ну же, скажите. У вас тут золотой рудник?  
Он не был готов увидеть чистый ужас на лице Клэнси.  
– Ладно, ладно, – Дин отстранился от стойки. – Нам просто нужно переночевать. Хлопот не доставим. Починим машину и уедем.  
Сэм тихо позвал его по имени, и в это мгновение Дин понял, как хотел услышать его голос вот уже несколько минут. Он глянул на брата, как вдруг услышал чей-то ледяной тон, от которого по спине пробежал холодок.  
– Клэнси, заставляете посетителей ждать?  
Из комнаты позади старика вышел человек, похожий на тень – в черном костюме, черной рубашке и с черным галстуком. Только глаза были светлыми – такими же серебристыми, как у Максин и Келли. Высокий и стройный, гладко выбритый, с армейской стрижкой, он стоял, облокотившись о косяк, и подчеркнуто равнодушно смотрел на Дина. Крючковатый нос незнакомца отбрасывал тень на тонкие красные губы, а скрещенные перед собой пальцы напоминали лапки паука.   
И тут Дин понял – Сэм разглядел этого человека еще несколько секунд назад.  
– Н-нет, сэр, – запнулся клерк, быстро подхватил ключ и передал Дину.  
– Мне нужно расписаться?  
– Ах, да, – Клэнси начал беспокойно рыскать по столу. – Вот.  
Он оторвал лист бумаги. Дин заполнил поля фальшивыми данными и задумался перед тем, как написать имя. В дверях все так же стоял незнакомец, и, щурясь, сверлил его расчетливым взглядом. Будто готовясь к драке, Дин резко подобрался и, не отводя глаз от мужчины, дописал имя.  
Свое настоящее имя.  
Человек-тень подошел к стойке – его кожа показалась почти прозрачной. Вампир? Он остановился в лучах солнца, падающих из окна и взял заполненный бланк.  
Ладно, может и не вампир.  
– Винчестер?  
Сэм за спиной шагнул ближе, не вплотную, стал рядом, слегка касаясь, но Дину этого хватило, чтобы почувствовать поддержку. Он выжидающе наклонил голову.  
– Подозреваю, вам подходит. Сила, история, жизнь и смерть, – голос звучал немного протяжно от алкоголя, во взгляде читалась заинтересованность.  
Дин постарался сохранить бесстрастное лицо. Последнее время у него это хорошо получалось. Человек-тень выдержал паузу и наконец продолжил.  
– Сайлас Вэллс, – представился он, выделяя фамилию. – Добро пожаловать в мой город.  
В ответ Дин промолчал, лишь повел бровью.  
– Максин, на пару слов? – высокая женщина словно сжалась под ледяным взглядом Сайласа. – Клэнси проводит вас, – бросил он Винчестерам и скрылся в темной комнате, махнув Максин тощей бледной рукой.  
Едва Сайлас скрылся, Дин почувствовал мороз по коже и подавил дрожь.  
– Ведите, Клэнси, – Дин участливо кивнул служащему, понимая его страх от жуткого босса.  
Клэнси медленно вышел из-за стола и встал перед Винчестерами. После секундной заминки Дин вопросительно приподнял брови.  
– Ах да, – пробормотал Клэнси и пошел по коридору, освещенному подобием газовых ламп с фитильками. Язычки пламени подрагивали от движения, и по стенам ползли тени. Дойдя до номера, старик открыл дверь и отступил в сторону.  
– Спасибо, – Дин натянуто улыбнулся. Отдав медный ключ, Клэнси поспешил обратно к стойке.  
Закрыв носком ботинка дверь, Дин бросил обе сумки на ближнюю кровать. Сэм кинул свою на дальнюю и задумчиво смотрел перед собой.  
Дин ждал. Уже скоро… Он чувствовал, как от Сэма исходит напряжение.  
Пять, четыре, три, два…  
– Какого черта, Дин? – наконец выпалил Сэм. – Скажешь еще, что и это не странно?  
Дин повел плечом и порылся в сумке в поисках чистой одежды. Вдруг захотелось горячего душа – смыть ощущение холода, поселившееся внутри.  
– Ну, бывает.  
– Бывает? Ты серьезно? Этот тип вообще ненормален. И, похоже, по нашей части. Может, хотя бы проверим?  
Дин не ответил, только взял серую футболку и боксеры.  
За окном позади брата садилось солнце. Только сейчас он понял, что пролетел уже почти весь день. А они ничего не ели с самого утра.  
– Да какого хрена с тобой творится? – Сэм отчаянно вскинул руки.  
– Никакого, – Дин хмуро повернулся в сторону ванной, но Сэм преградил дорогу. – Что? – в голосе скользнула смертельная усталость. Он скривился – брат точно заметит.  
– Тебе… словно плевать. Ты просто бежишь и бежишь. Не спишь. Не охотишься, – Сэм стиснул руку в кулак.  
– А ты разве не рад этому? – Дин равнодушно посмотрел на Сэма.  
– А должен?  
– Ты же говорил… как там… Я охочусь как монстр?  
Сэм расстроенно поджал губы.  
– Ну, это не значит, что надо все бросить.  
Дин отвел взгляд.  
– Почему ты… не поговоришь со мной?  
Стиснув зубы, Дин посмотрел на брата.  
– Мне нечего сказать.  
– Ага, совсем нечего, – внутри Сэма вскипал гнев, искажая черты лица.  
И в это мгновение Дин решил, что с него хватит. Отступил назад, будто давая Сэму прижать его к стенке. Давая причину взорваться. Даже если это жестоко по отношению к брату. Ему хотелось во что-нибудь впечатать кулак. Что-то разбить на такие же осколки, на которые рассыпался сам. Он вдруг понял, что крепко стискивает вещи в руках.  
– Черт возьми, Сэм, – проговорил Дин сквозь зубы. – Почему ты не оставишь меня в покое?  
Сэм явно ощущал себя победителем.  
– Потому что забочусь о тебе, чувак.  
Дин прищурился.  
– Если бы заботился, то отстал бы.  
– Нет, – в голосе слышалась горечь. – Я не ты.  
Иногда Сэм, когда злился, целенаправленно выводил Дина из себя, выворачивал наружу. Но сейчас он не желал разговаривать, а слова все равно били по больному. Дин отвернулся и с силой кинул вещи обратно. Больше не хотелось горячего душа, ощущение холода пропало. Стало наоборот слишком жарко. Нужно было выпить. И он молча направился к двери.  
– Ты куда? – с тревогой спросил Сэм.  
– За пивом, – Дин открыл дверь и бросил брату ключ. – Не жди.  
Не слушая возражений, Дин закрыл за собой дверь. Он надеялся, Сэм не пойдет следом. Ему нужно было побыть одному – подышать, прийти в себя. Спрятать эмоции. Дин прошел мимо пустой стойки и оказался на улице. Солнце ещё не село, но небо с каждой минутой становилось темнее. Калеб называл это время ведьминым часом. В детстве само название вызывало у братьев дрожь. Позже они научились относиться к ведьминому часу с настороженностью.  
Дин подошел к зданию с красными буквами «Закусочная Бекета». Воспоминания о Калебе… и Мэг… горечью отзывались в сердце. Он открыл дверь, гоня прочь мысли о людях, которых больше нет. О том, что однажды не станет и Сэма.  
В тускло освещенном, полном дыма помещении слышались голоса и шум. Дин удивленно огляделся – местечко походило скорее на салун. Над баром висело большое освинцованное зеркало, женщины на сцене танцевали под расстроенное фортепиано, а в дальнем конце виднелись два бильярдных стола.  
Дин сел на высокий барный стул и не удивился, когда увидел неподалеку плевательницу для табака.  
– Налить что-нибудь? – спросил бармен, перебрасывая через плечо белое полотенце.  
– Пива. Любого, – Дин заметил, что седой бородатый мужчина, похожий то ли на Санта Клауса, то ли на Гризли Адамса даже не посмотрел ему в глаза.  
– Одну минуту, – кивнул бармен.  
В зеркале отражались посетители бара. Максин сидела в углу с клерком Клэнси и каким-то незнакомцем. Внимательно оглядев зал, Дин почуял неладное. Даже танцовщицы казались... старше. Похоже, он был моложе остальных как минимум лет на двадцать. Он обернулся.  
– Чего вытаращился, мальчик? – полушепотом сказал бармен.  
– Что? – Дин вздрогнул от неожиданности.  
– Люди видят, как на них глазеют.  
Криво улыбнувшись, Дин повел плечом.  
– Просто исследую обстановку.  
– Тебе бы лучше допить пиво, переночевать у Максин, а завтра вернуться к Келли.  
Дин отпил пива, не спрашивая, откуда тот обо всем знает.  
– Я жду деталь для машины.  
Наконец, бармен встретил его взгляд – в потухших карих глазах читалась такая безнадежность, что Дин с трудом подавил дрожь.  
– Не дождешься завтра – заведешь и без нее, – бармен отошел от стойки.  
Черт побери, подумал Дин, пытаясь не особенно озираться по сторонам, вопреки внутреннему чутью.   
Этот город был по их части. Но он старался не думать об этом… из-за Сэма.  
Вдруг мысли прервал голос брата.  
– Тысяча девятьсот шестьдесят второй, – послышалось прямо над ухом.  
Дин посмотрел на отражение Сэма в зеркале.  
– Когда ты ушел, я кое-что поискал. Новостные сводки, исторические очерки, документы… После шестьдесят второго – больше ничего.  
Дин молчал. Что-то сказать – значит согласиться с ним. Но как тогда защитить брата, удержать его подальше от тьмы? «Присматривай за Сэмми… Остальное не важно…» «Ты бы не выкинул ничего подобного, если бы знал…» «Винчестеры, снова вместе…» «Не бойся, Дин…»  
– Эй, Дин? – рука Сэма успокаивающе легла на плечо.  
Только теперь он понял, что закрыл глаза. Кружка с пивом выскользнула из рук и ударилась о стойку. Головокружение прошло так же быстро, как началось.  
– Все нормально?  
Дин кивнул, облизывая пересохшие губы.  
– Уверен? Ты выглядел, как… – Сэм замолчал.  
Дин сделал глубокий вздох, а потом снова посмотрел на брата в зеркале.  
– Хочешь, найду побольше странного? Я найду, – прошептал Сэм. – Хочешь доказательств? Они будут. Но мы не закроем на это глаза.  
– Сэм, – позвал он хрипловатым от отчаяния голосом и откашлялся. – Сэм. Не напрягайся, ладно?  
От брата исходил едва скрываемый гнев.  
– Здесь что-то неладно, приятель, – отрезал он.  
Бармен покосился в их сторону, и у Дина все сжалось внутри в недобром предчувствии. Нужно было убедить Сэма замолчать, иначе проблемы с горожанами обеспечены.  
– Чувак, выпей пива, поешь и… просто притормози, ладно?  
Дин уловил понимание в глазах Сэма – тот словно спрашивал: «Ты со мной? Ты вернулся?» И кивнул, когда брат сел на соседний стул.  
«Я с тобой. Я никогда тебя не оставлю».  
– Нам надо больше информации, – прошептал Дин. И посмотрел на бильярдные столы. – Пойду поиграю.  
– Ладно. Только не жульничай. Просто добывай сведения.  
– Эй, это же я, – Дин с ухмылкой развел руками.  
– Ага, потому и тревожно, – Сэм улыбнулся, а потом подозвал бармена.  
Встав, Дин хлопнул брата по плечу.  
– Не беспокойся, жару не задам.  
Он подошел к первому столу и взял кий из стойки у стены.  
– Ты не хочешь этого, парень, – сказал один из игроков, целясь для удара.  
– Что? – переспросил Дин.  
– Все, чего ты хочешь – это свалить отсюда со своим братом.  
– Правда? – Дин приподнял бровь, не подавая вида, что игрок попал в точку. – Вообще-то, я хотел сыграть. Не угадали.  
– Тут не бывает победителя, – игрок отправил в лузу шар-девятку и распрямил спину.  
В голубых глазах мужчины Дин увидел ту же безнадежность, что и у бармена. Казалось, город медленно задыхается, а жители не в силах остановить его гибель или уехать. Они просто ждут смерти. Вот в чем дело, понял Дин. Взгляд игрока напоминал взгляд осужденного.  
Дин улыбнулся, продолжая наблюдать.  
– Не знаю, старик. Удовольствие не всегда в выигрыше, ведь так?  
Тот взял кий на манер трости и подошел. Дин весь подобрался, но не двинулся с места. Другие игроки наблюдали со стороны.  
– Всегда в выигрыше, – мужчина с вызовом оглядел Дина. – Особенно когда тебе нечего терять.  
Трое остальных так же приблизились.  
– Да ладно?  
Тот кивнул.  
– Тебя предупредили. Попросили уйти. Но ты еще здесь.  
– Моя ошибка, – Дин потянулся обратно к стойке с киями.  
– Дружище, если он здесь появится, – игрок покосился на вход. – Это будет твоя последняя ошибка.  
– Кто? – переспросил Дин, догадываясь, кто душит город мертвой хваткой бледных пальцев.  
– Проблемы, джентльмены? – прозвучало сзади, и четверка здоровяков замерла от одного только голоса.  
Дин покосился на бар, ища Сэма, а потом посмотрел на Вэллса. Тот и сейчас казался темной тенью и сверлил его холодным взглядом. Только лицо и руки выделялись на черном.  
– Нет, просто кое-кто думает, что нам нужен пятый, Сайлас, – внезапно осипшим голосом сказал игрок, говоривший с Дином.  
– Четверка – прекрасное число, – протянул Вэллс. – Разве нет?  
Дин повел плечом.  
– Я всегда был неравнодушен к восьмерке.  
– Интересно, – взгляд Вэллса потяжелел. – Значит, не хочешь соглашаться.  
– Таким родился, – дернул бровью Дин.  
«Особенно когда чего-то хочет какой-то жуткий зомбовампир…»  
Дин ненавидел несправедливость, высокомерие и давление, а в странном типе сочеталось все вместе, словно превращаясь в живой сгусток тьмы.  
– В этом твоя погибель, Дин Винчестер.  
От того, как прозвучало его имя, произнесенное слащавым голосом, Дина едва не передернуло.  
– Как и у всех, наверное, – он не сводил взгляда с Вэллса.  
– Тогда, – тот сдержанно ухмыльнулся, – вы знаете, что делать, джентльмены. В нашем городе не нужны нарушители равновесия.  
По спине пробежал холодок. Стоило покоситься на игроков на мгновение – и Сайлас исчез в тенях, словно и не стоял рядом.  
Дин неуверенно улыбнулся четверке игроков. В глазах ближнего мелькнуло подобие сожаления, которое быстро сменилось слепым повиновением и бессильной яростью.  
Дин выставил перед собой кий, который до сих пор держал в руке, и успел только пригнуться. Он не мог даже позвать Сэма – лишь отбиваться, пытаясь выжить.  
Первую атаку он блокировал, но противников оказалось слишком много, и времени они не теряли. Второй удар пришелся по спине, выбил воздух из легких, и Дин упал на колени. Опираясь на кий, он поднялся и с размаху свалил одного метким ударом по голове.  
Нападение сзади сбило его с ног, кий выпал из рук. Следующие два удара пришлись по плечу и боку, когда Дин перекатился по полу и толкнул в колено другого игрока.   
Спустя мгновение Дин сидел на нем верхом и долбил по лицу, пока тот не перестал сопротивляться. Позади раздавались звуки борьбы. Он обернулся – Сэм был здесь.  
Брат держал одного за ворот рубашки, крепко стискивая в стальной хватке, а нападавший, багровый от нехватки воздуха, лишь цеплялся за его руки. Сэм пригнулся, уходя от удара кием четвертого игрока. Подбежав сзади, Дин вырвал кий и впечатал кулак в нос четвертого. Тот упал рядом с двумя своими дружками.  
Сэм отпустил своего, и медленно занес кулак. Игроку хватило времени, чтобы убежать, восстанавливая дыхание.  
– Говорил же, что не слишком надеру им зад, – Дин стоял, покачиваясь и в поисках повреждений рассматривая брата. Собственно лицо и тело болело, и он понимал, что завтра будет блистать синяками.  
Сэм лишь качнул головой.  
– С тобой нигде невозможно отдохнуть, – пробормотал он себе под нос и, приобняв Дина, повел к двери. – Просто иди. Я помогу тебе никуда не врезаться.  
Кивнув, Дин двинулся вперед и заметил, что суета в баре утихла. Он улыбнулся застывшим на месте танцовщицам, и одна улыбнулась в ответ. Дин тихо усмехнулся. Даже здесь, в проклятом городишке срабатывало его винчестерское обаяние. Может, он и не настолько потерял себя, как иногда казалось.  
– Эй, Сэм? – прошептал Дин у двери. Только благодаря брату он не вписался в косяк.  
– А? – брат ногой открыл дверь.  
– Думаю, в этом городе нечисто.  
Сэм выругался, отчего у Дина вырвался смешок. Они вышли на улицу, ночь укрыла город покрывалом звезд.  
Пока Сэм отпирал замок, Дин ждал, устало прислонившись к стене, а едва вошел в номер, скинул сумку на пол и упал на кровать лицом в покрывало.  
– Эй, – позвал Сэм, закрыв дверь.  
Дин промолчал. Слишком болела спина, ныло плечо, рука горела, а в бок словно вонзались шипы. А еще он замерз. До мозга костей.  
– Нет, ты не можешь просто завалиться спать, – Сэм бережно похлопал Дина по ноге. – Сначала проверим, вдруг что-то сломано.  
– Не сломано, – пробормотал Дин в одеяло. Меньше всего ему хотелось шевелиться и открывать глаза. Даже дышать было сложно.  
– Дин, – позвал тот еще раз.  
– Ох, ради бога, Сэм… – он осторожно перекатился на спину. – Я в норме.  
– Чувак, я видел, как тебе перепало кием, – Сэм поднял бровь. – Ни в какой ты не в норме.  
«Тремя киями…»  
Дин знал, эту битву ему не выиграть. Он посмотрел на Сэма, стоящего в изножье.  
– Ладно, – он медленно встал, не сдержав тихий стон. – Но ничего не сломано.  
Он выпутался из куртки и бросил ее на пол. Следом туда же отправилась синяя рубашка. На руке чуть выше локтя красовался след от кия. Наутро там точно будет синяк. Вздохнув, он стащил с себя майку здоровой рукой и подобрался, ожидая прикосновения брата. Пытаясь отвлечься от боли, Дин вспомнил разговор с Сэмом в баре. Он думал, город просто… старый. Самым молодым жителям, которых он видел, было под пятьдесят. Марки и модели машин. Газовые лампы в коридоре. И Сайлас…  
– Черт, Сэм! Полегче! – крикнул Дин, когда пальцы брата вжались в ссадину.  
– Переломов нет, но завтра тебе будет несладко, – Сэм снял куртку и сел на свою кровать.  
– Ты специально.  
– Что? – невинно переспросил Сэм, хотя взгляд выдавал правду.  
– Я согласился, что в городе нечисто. Тебе бы радоваться, а не пытать меня, – Дин стянул ботинки и джинсы и, откинув покрывало, лег на приятную прохладу простыней.  
– Тогда зачем так упирался?  
Дин легся на подушку. В животе урчало – единственным перекусом за весь день была пинта пива. Не обращая внимания, Дин посмотрел на брата, который лежал одетым на кровати. Что он должен был сказать? Как ответить Сэму, чтобы тот перестал задавать вопросы, хотя бы на время?  
– Не знаю, чувак, просто… сам подумай, от скольких пуль мы увернемся?  
– Дин, а разве не ты… – прищурился Сэм, склонив голову набок, – говорил мне – «это наша работа»?  
Дин со вздохом прикрыл глаза рукой.  
– Знаю. Так и есть. Но…  
«Одна секунда, Сэм… одно неверное движение, один неправильный выбор… И я тебя потеряю».  
Опустилась тишина, Сэм замер и словно не дышал. Дин почувствовал облегчение, когда наконец услышал шорохи с соседней кровати. Брат выключил ночник и встал.  
– Поспи, приятель, – он посмотрел на Дина. –Утром у нас много дел… Если деталь не придет.  
Дин медленно закрыл глаза. Он редко чувствовал, как проваливается в сон. Обычно просто отключался, но сейчас ощутил, как парит в невесомости.  
Казалось, образы тут же встали перед глазами, но прошло несколько часов. За это время Сэм успел сбегать за сэндвичами в магазинчик через дорогу, вернуться, изучить историю города и забраться обратно в постель.  
«Мы вроде попали в аварию… Я ищу отца и брата…»  
«Твой стиль… спрятать горечь… скрыть правду…»  
Размытые образы, нечеткие звуки… Словно кто-то то прибавлял, то убавлял громкость, позволяя услышать только обрывки.  
«Я не буду гоняться за демоном… пока не узнаю, что с Дином все будет хорошо…»  
«Откуда, по-твоему, берутся мстительные духи..»  
«Ты не нужен им… не так, как они тебе…»  
Он чувствовал боль и растерянность, видел то отца, то Сэма… брюнетку с желтыми глазами, а потом с красными.  
«Ты делал это… и никогда не жаловался…»  
«Это моя песочница. Ты видишь, то, что я хочу»  
«Я так горжусь тобой…»  
Он пытался пошевелиться, вздохнуть, вырваться на свободу, но был пришпилен к стене, лежал в кровати с обжигающей горло трубкой во рту, стоял, прислонившись к деревянному столбу рядом с дьявольской ловушкой.  
«Сегодня твой счастливый день, парень».  
«От тебя так и веет болью… Ведь ты так их любил».  
«Это почетная смерть».  
Он знал, что будет дальше. Он уже видел – во снах, в воспоминаниях. Он знал девчонку с желтыми глазами и помнил пугающую правду на перекрестке.  
«Прежде всего – убить демона, потом уже я и все остальное…»  
«Ты просыпаешься и думаешь первым делом «Я больше так не могу …»  
«Это не ты должен был мне говорить, а я тебе…»  
«Так здорово тебя услышать – без тебя все было иначе…»  
«Если б ты знал, то не выкинул бы такой трюк».  
Он знал, что забудет, едва проснется, знал, что нужно вырваться, но было слишком больно… слишком больно. Легкие горели, словно кто-то стискивал грудь, вырывал сердце.  
«Это твоя вина…»  
«Дин умирает, а у тебя какой-то план…»  
«Ты заботишься о Сэмми и обо мне…»  
«Я могу вернуть его – таким же, как раньше… у вас будут десять долгих лет…»  
«Ты не первый солдат, которого я забираю с поля боя…»  
«Мне кажется, ты здесь, и если так, то не смейся, ладно?..»  
Уже скоро. Он знал, что будет дальше. Он знал…  
«Ты так и будешь ничего не делать… ты даже ничего не говоришь!»  
«Не бойся, Дин…»  
«Я отдал все, что у меня было…»  
«Нет, сэр… Не прежде всего…»  
Он не хотел опять видеть правды, не хотел слышать крики отца в аду, который не мог себе представить. Но что он мог? Не в силах ни пошевелиться, ни побороть боль – ему оставалось только смотреть, наблюдать, понимать. Он закричал, когда боль стала невыносимой, когда невидимые пальцы со всей силой сжали его сердце, и наконец схватил руку отца… в которой лежало, еще бьющееся, сердце Дина.  
– Не надо!

***  
Сэм проснулся от стона, доносившегося с соседней кровати, и увидел, как брат вертится во сне. И снова не разбудил, несмотря на желание: видеть Дина таким потерянным было еще тяжелее. Видеть того, кто помогал пережить боль и страдания, потери и обманутые надежды. А теперь… оставалось только смотреть, как брат борется с внутренними демонами, которых не изгнать экзорцизмом.  
Сейчас, когда Дин сел на кровати, вытянув руку, Сэм с закрытыми глазами лежал в темноте и слушал. Он слышал неровное дыхание и тихий стон, когда брат опустился обратно на простынь и снова заснул.  
Сэм посмотрел на него: Дин лежал на животе, с одной рукой под подушкой, а другую вывернул за спину. Во сне он всегда казался готовым в любую минуту схватить того, кто встанет позади. И как он вообще умудрялся отдохнуть, Сэм не понимал.  
Звездный свет слабо освещал бледное лицо спящего брата, и, слушая мерное дыхание с соседней кровати, Сэм тоже уснул.  
Сэм проснулся от шума воды в ванной и, щурясь, глянул на часы: начало седьмого утра. Даже для него было еще рано. А потом понял, что проспал всю ночь без кошмаров. И тут же нахмурился – зато они преследовали Дина. Он зевнул, потирая глаза, и сел. В ванной наступила тишина. Дверь открылась, выпуская клубы пара, и мокрый Дин с синим полотенцем вокруг талии вернулся в комнату.  
– Выспался, принцесса? – спросил Дин хрипловатым после сна голосом.  
Встав спиной к Сэму, он принялся искать чистую одежду. От левого плеча до правого бедра тянулся длинный синяк.  
– Чувак, твоя спина… – с сочувствием сказал Сэм.  
Дин промолчал, только сбросил с себя полотенце и быстро оделся, поскорее скрывая ссадины.  
– Не так хреново как, выглядит, – он с тихим стоном взял оружие. – Если хочешь в душ, то иди.  
– Мы торопимся?  
Дин обернулся.  
– Не то слово, – небрежно бросил он. – Ты же убедил меня, что мы застряли в жутком городишке, так давай сделаем его поспокойнее.  
Усмехнувшись, Сэм встал.  
– Я вчера нашел кое-что, – поделился он по пути в ванну.  
– Да, знаю, – Дин взял хлеб и арахисовое масло со столика в углу комнаты. – Я видел утром.  
Сэм застыл на месте.  
Этим утром?  
– Когда ты встал?  
Дин пожал плечами, откусывая бутерброд.  
– Раньше тебя, – ответил он. – Шевели задницей, чувак. Город сам себя не спасет.  
Мгновение Сэм смотрел на завтракающего брата. Тот выглядел нормально, как обычно. Вот только… что-то пряталось в его взгляде.  
– Сэм!  
Он сощурился.  
– Что?  
– Прекрати пялиться, – Дин взял бутылку воды.  
Сэм со вздохом пошел в ванную, неосознанно бросив: «Прости».  
– Там, где ты все это купил, продавали кофе?  
– Неа, – Сэм подавил дрожь. Он не говорил, но считал, что вряд ли в ближайшее время сможет пить кофе. Один только запах напоминал об отце на больничном полу. – И вряд ли мы вернемся к Бекету.  
– Точно, – ответил Дин.  
Закрывая дверь, Сэм услышал усмешку в голосе брата и качнул головой. Вчера в баре Дина могли убить, а он хохмил по этому поводу? Все как обычно.  
Выйдя из ванной, Сэм с удивлением увидел, что брат сидит за ноутбуком. Поиски – обязанность Сэма. Дину этим заниматься не нравилось.  
– Кто ты и куда дел моего брата?  
– Заткнись, – нахмурился Дин. – Как думаешь, он зомби?  
– Кто? – Сэм надел синюю футболку, белую рубашку и последнюю пару чистых джинсов.  
«Надо будет найти прачечную…»  
– Сайлас, – Дин отпил воды из бутылки.  
– Тот, который велел этим парням надрать тебе зад?  
– Да, зомби обошелся бы без помощников.  
– Точно не зомби… Тогда бы цветы повяли на святой земле. – Сэм подошел к столу перекусить. – Может, вампир?  
Дин покачал головой, прокручивая страницу.  
– Уже думал об этом.  
– Он ведь точно не человек? – Сэму хотелось побольше уверенности. Знать, что у Дина от этого типа тоже мороз по коже.  
– А ты до сих пор сомневаешься? – удивился тот.  
Сэм мотнул головой.  
– Нет, просто говорю.  
Он сел напротив брата и подвинул к нему блокнот со вчерашними записями, доедая сэндвич.  
– Ты нацарапал перечень событий шестьдесят второго.  
Кивнув, Сэм перелистнул на чистую страницу.  
– Просто составил хронику, – пробормотал он с набитым ртом и, перелистнув на чистую страницу, начал рисовать прямую, нумеруя от 1900 года.  
– Значит… – Дин посмотрел на экран ноутбука. – Вэллс был процветающим городом в Вайоминге, пока кто-то не скупил весь бизнес. Построил тот уродский дом на холме и начал тут всем заправлять.  
– Напоминает кое-что, да? – спросил Сэм.  
– Ага, как в каком-нибудь вестерне, – Дин прокрутил страницу. – Чувак…  
– Что? – Сэм оторвался от блокнота.  
– Ты не поверишь.  
– Давай, удиви.  
– Вэллс не всегда был Вэллсом, – Дин коротко глянул на брата и вернулся к тексту.  
– Чего?  
– До пятьдесят седьмого город назывался Свит Вотер. Пока не… – Дин замер, словно услышал что-то.  
– Пока что?  
– Пока не приехал Сайлас Вэллс.  
– Ха, – Сэм задумчиво нахмурился, переваривая информацию.  
– Говорят, он переехал сюда с женой… Дженни и близняшками сразу после их рождения… о, Сайлас унаследовал кучу денег, – Дин переглянулся с Сэмом. – Видимо, умер кто-то из стариков. Он помешался на контроле и власти, построил дом и скупил все предприятия, – Дин прищурился. – Что это?  
– Где?  
– Ты не слышишь?  
Сэм качнул головой.  
Что?  
– Кто-то… скребется. Похоже на… – Дин захлопнул крышку ноутбука и удивленно уставился на брата.  
Сэм непонимающе уставился на потрясенного брата. А потом опустил взгляд – сам того не понимая, он сжимал карандаш и выводил какие-то слова на бумаге, неприятно царапая гипсом по столу.  
Он потряс рукой, но не мог разжать пальцы. Когда Дин осторожно вытащил карандаш из стальной хватки, Сэм вскочил на ноги, пиная стул.  
– Чувак, что за нахрен? – выругался он, придерживая правую руку левой.  
– Ты как? – Дин быстро кинул карандаш в корзину, словно вот-вот сам начнет что-то писать.  
– Я даже ничего не… почувствовал! – Сэм ошарашенно рассматривал свою ладонь. – Я и не знал…  
Он глубоко вздохнул, пытаясь унять колотящееся сердце.  
– Спокойно, – Дин встал и, взяв брата за плечо, усадил на кровать.  
– Дин, я не…  
– Успокойся, ладно? – Дин присел перед ним и посмотрел в глаза. – Мы с этим уже сталкивались.  
– Разве? – он почувствовал, как паника отступает.  
– Автоматическое письмо.  
– Но… – Сэм мотнул головой, – обычно такое бывает у… лунатиков или в кататоническом ступоре, или… черт знает в каком состоянии.  
– Давай-ка посмотрим, какую весть ты принес из-за завесы, Зельда, – Дин успокаивающе хлопнул брата по ноге и встал.   
Сэм с надеждой смотрел на Дина, но вместо ободряющей улыбки увидел тревогу.  
– Что там?  
– Я… что-нибудь говорил прошлой ночью?  
– В смысле?  
– Во сне, – Дин не отрывал взгляда от листка, так и застыв с протянутой к нему рукой.  
– Нет, – Сэм встал с кровати. – Нет, чувак. Ничего.  
– Но я… знал, что это сон, – тихо продолжил тот.  
Впервые за долгое время Дин признал свои сны.  
– Да, – мягко ответил Сэм. – Да, ты спал. Как и всегда. В чем дело?  
Тот молчал. Сэм покосился на листок – явно не его почерк. По всей страничке было выведено корявое «это все твоя вина». Столько раз, насколько хватило места.  
– Дин, расскажи мне, – попросил он, пытаясь посмотреть брату в глаза.  
– Не могу… – прошептал тот.  
– Все норма…  
– Нет, чувак, – сказал Дин, и Сэм недоуменно уставился на его бледное лицо. – Правда не могу. Не помню.  
Сэм нахмурил брови.  
– Тогда почему ты…  
Рука Дина начала подрагивать. Сэм потянулся было к нему, предложить поддержку. Но тот сжал кулак и отошел от стола. А потом посмотрел пустым взглядом. Таким, который Сэм боялся увидеть, разбудив брата ночью.  
– Я помню только отчасти, – продолжил Дин. – Немного. Но эти слова… – он указал на листок, – сказал демон на перекрестке.  
– Ох, – Сэм сглотнул.  
Значит, Дину снилась сделка… Сэм подозревал, но знал, что это еще не все. Кошмары начались еще дома у Бобби.  
Скрестив на груди руки, Дин принялся расхаживать по комнате взад-вперед, восемь шагов туда, восемь обратно. Сэм сел за стол, выжидающе наблюдая за братом.  
– Так кто у нас тут хозяйничает?  
Сэм вздохнул.  
– Мстительный дух?  
– Который знает, что сказал мне демон?  
– Может… он видит нас насквозь? Читает тебя… – повел плечом Сэм.  
Дин закусил губу.  
– Звучит ободряюще.  
– Как я понимаю… автоматическое письмо – один из способов связи призрака с внешним миром. Донести свою мысль, верно?  
– Ну и?  
– Может… этот призрак просто хочет дать нам понять, что он с нами?  
Дин замер на середине пути.  
– Такого просто быть не должно.  
– Вот именно.  
– Какое вообще ему до нас дело?  
– Может… – Сэм пробежался по тексту статьи, открытой на ноутбуке – о строительстве странного дома на холме. – Он чего-то боится.  
– Чего? – спросил Дин в повисшей тишине.  
– Ты заметил – здесь никого моложе нас?  
Тот кивнул, стоя так, словно ожидает нападения. Сэм перебрал записи, оставленные вчера вечером.  
– Ну как, хочешь знать, что случилось в шестьдесят втором?  
– Думаю, старика Сайласа прикончили, – пробормотал Дин.  
– Ага. Он сам себя прикончил. Созвал собрание, проклял город, который может процветать и без него, вернулся домой и… повесился перед женой и детьми. Брр, – он посмотрел на Дина. – Похоже, с тех пор дом пустует.  
– А о проклятии не написано поподробнее?  
Сэм долистал до конца и отрицательно мотнул головой.  
– Но я бы поставил на черную магию. Получается, дело было… сорок четыре года назад? Тут есть кто-то моложе?  
– Не видел.  
Сэм со вздохом захлопнул ноутбук.  
– Наверное, пора наведаться в тот дом на холме, – он глянул в окно.  
Разглядывая дырку в полу, Дин задумчиво облизнул губы.  
– Сначала проверим, как там машина.  
– Дин, только в одну сторону идти целый час.  
– Ну и?  
– Вот сначала наведаемся дом, закончим с этим, а уже потом к машине, – предложил Сэм, глядя на упрямого брата. – До полудня разберемся, если найдем и сожжем кости этого Сайласа.  
Дин задержал взгляд на брате.  
– Хорошо, если ты прав, Сэм.  
Они взяли оружие – то, которое казалось нужным. Оба молчали о своих мыслях – работа вряд ли будет такой легкой. Сэма преследовало чувство, что кто-то следит за ними. А эта писанина… те слова, которые брат услышал на перекрестке…Что еще знал о них призрак? Выйдя в пустынный коридор, он вспомнил.  
– Дин… Призрак трогал листы, – Сэм остановил брата, тронув за плечо. Тот слабо поморщился от прикосновения к синякам. – Прости.  
– Какие листы?  
– Когда мы заселялись.  
На лице Дина отразились понимание – по-видимому, прикидывал возможные последствия, если они ошиблись, и это не обычный призрак.  
Но спустя мгновение брат просто пожал плечами и небрежно махнул рукой.  
– Какая разница, Сэм? Он умер в доме. Оттуда и начнем, – он прошел к двери мимо пустой стойки. – Но если за это время на моей машине появится хоть одна царапина, зад тебе надеру.  
Сегодняшняя прогулка походила на вчерашнее прибытие в город. Дойдя до конца улицы, Сэм обернулся на звук. У закусочной Бекета стояла Максин – в той же одежде, и провожала их мрачным взглядом. Перекрестившись, она повернула и пошла в другую сторону, мимо гостиницы, мимо баров и ресторанов. К Келли.  
– Чувак, чувствую себя как Джон Уэйн в «Ровно в полдень», – пробормотал Дин.  
– Гэри Купер, – поправил Сэм.  
– А?  
Он глянул на брата.  
– В «Полдне» снимался Гэри Купер.  
– Без разницы, – Дин лишь недоверчиво усмехнулся.  
Сэм удивился, что знает фильм лучше брата.  
– Чувак, точно тебе говорю, город спас Гэри Купер. Женился на Грейс Келли. Уехал в закат.  
Дин мотнул головой.  
– Ты перебрал? Это был Джон Уэйн.  
Они приближались к дому. Четыре ступеньки вели к широкому крыльцу с двойными стеклянными дверьми, а по обе стороны от них были десятифутовые окна.  
– Готов поспорить, – Сэм заглянул в окна первого этажа, прежде, чем подняться по лестнице – так же, как и брат. Достав из-под курток дробовики, они подошли к входу.  
– Отлично. Но это глупый спор.  
– Посмотрим, – пробормотал Сэм. – Когда я выиграю… будем слушать в Импале то, что я захочу. Всю неделю.  
Дин усмехнулся, покосившись на него.  
– Ладно, Саманта. А если выиграю я?  
– А как ты хочешь?  
– Ну, этот спор – твоя идея, тебе и придумывать.  
– Ладно…Я помою и начищу Импалу воском.  
Дин неверяще уставился на него, словно малыш, которому не подарили на Рождество любимую игрушку. С тем же успехом Сэм мог бы сказать, что покрасит Импалу в розовый.  
– Как будто ты даже не знаешь меня, – дернул плечом Дин.  
Привычным движением он оттеснил Сэма назад и занес ногу – ударить в двери. Предположив, вдруг кто-то выйдет, он выждал мгновение.  
Мгновение, которое спасло им жизнь.  
Взрыв, раздавшийся за дверьми, уничтожил бы их, впрочем, как и любого другого, кто попытался бы войти. Дина отбросило ударной волной, и, сбив собой Сэма, он скатился с лестницы. Без единого движения, Винчестеры остались лежать во дворе перед домом.


	2. Глава 2

Бывают такие моменты, когда мир вдруг неожиданно решает предстать перед тобой во всем блеске, и делает он это вовсе не потому, что хочет поиздеваться над нашими несчастьями или ткнуть носом в наше ничтожество, а для того, чтобы распахнуть перед нами красоту бытия.  
Николас Эванс – Заклинатель (перевод Бернацкой В.И.)  
***  
В ушах звенело. Пахло пеплом. Голова гудела, а воспоминания не складывались в единое целое. Он пытался открыть глаза, но на них лежала чья-то… рука? Тяжелая для Джесс. Черт, сколько он выпил вчера?  
Он осторожно повернулся набок, и боль пронзила тело яркой вспышкой. Вместе с воспоминаниями. Взрыв… Кто-то закрывает его… Падает вниз. Спасает.  
Дин.  
– Дин, – прохрипел Сэм, едва слышно под весом брата.  
Он с трудом высвободил руку и подвинул его. Проморгался, глубоко дыша. Они лежали во дворе, футах в пяти от лестницы. Из дома валил дым, но, пока Сэм разглядывал крыльцо, чудом уцелевшие двери захлопнулись сами собой.  
Он еще раз позвал брата.  
Дин лежал без движения на его ногах, на груди виднелись порезы от мощного удара осколков. Откашлявшись, Сэм уложил брата на траву и повернул лицом к себе. На правой щеке, над бровью и под нижней губой сочились кровью еще несколько ранок.  
Сэм сморгнул с глаз пелену и подрагивающей рукой нащупал на шее пульс – сбитый, неровный ритм. И вдруг понял, что брат не дышит.  
– Черт, – тихо выругался он и хлопнул его пару раз по нетронутой осколками щеке. – Дин! Нет, приятель, не поступай так со мной…  
Он схватился за ворот его куртки.  
– Эй! Дин! – в панике крикнул Сэм. – Нет… Пожалуйста… Только не это.  
Он глубоко вздохнул, разжав руки. Еще раз проверил пульс – совсем слабый.  
Нет-нет-нет…  
Перед глазами плыло, и он сморгнул пелену. Ему нужна была помощь. Нужен был отец. Нужен был Дин…  
Вдруг в голове прояснилось. Он наклонил голову брата, зажал ему нос и открыл рот. Прижавшись к его губам, Сэм вдохнул несколько раз и прислушался.  
Ничего. Он попробовал еще раз.  
– Черт побери, не смей этого делать! Не смей, – в голосе смешались тревога и горечь.  
Он еще несколько раз вдохнул в брата воздух. С бешено бьющимся сердцем посмотрел Дина, моля про себя «пожалуйста, не поступай так…» Ожидая, что тот задышит. Откроет глаза. Вернется.  
Наконец брат разлепил тяжелые веки, резко вздохнув.  
– Вот так, молодец, – прошептал Сэм, устраивая на своих ногах голову Дина. – Продолжай, дыши, слышишь?  
– Сэм, – хрипло позвал брат, непонимающе глядя перед собой.  
– Я здесь, я с тобой, – глаза обожгли слезы облегчения.  
Дин лежал на его коленях, откашливая пыль, а Сэм придерживал его плечи.  
– Что… – старший прижал руку к груди, пытаясь унять кашель. – Твои губы… в крови, – он прищурился и попытался сесть.  
– Нет, это твои, – бездумно ответил Сэм и помог приподняться.  
Туманно глядя перед собой, Дин провел рукой по губам.  
– Какого черта? – он снова закашлялся, морщась от боли.  
Сэм прочистил горло.  
– За дверью была… ловушка или что-то вроде.  
Дин обвел взглядом клубы дыма и закрытые двери дома. Увидев гнев в глазах брата, Сэм вцепился в его плечи.  
– Вот дрянь, – прорычал Дин, отталкивая его руки и пытаясь встать.  
Сэм попытался его удержать, но тот словно не слышал.  
Кашляя, Дин сел, упираясь в землю дрожащими руками. Он посмотрел на Сэма и вытер выступившие от кашля и дыма слезы, размазывая кровь по щеке.  
– Эта тварь меня злит, – прорычал Дин. – Хочу, чтоб он сдох. Теперь насовсем.  
На мгновение брат показался ему прежним, таким, каким был до смерти отца. До аварии. До хижины в лесу. Тем Дином, который сказал точно так же о штриге, когда Ашер исчез прямо у них из-под носа.  
– Тише, Дин, – Сэм погладил его плечо. И гневный огонек в глазах брата сменился уверенностью.  
– Ты как? – спросил он Сэма.  
– Нормально. Звенит в ушах, но в я порядке.  
Дин сел, вытянув ноги, одной рукой обнимая себя за грудь.  
– Уверен?  
Сэм недоуменно закатил глаза.  
– Чувак, ты стоял впереди, тебе и досталось больше.  
Дин осторожно коснулся губы и порезов на щеке.  
– Черт побери, – он опустил взгляд на окровавленную рубашку. – Нам еще повезло, Сэмми.  
– Откуда ты знаешь? – Сэм вопросительно склонил голову.  
– Ублюдок думал, мы зайдем все такие с ружьями наперевес и начнем палить, – Дин облизнул губы. – Совсем нас не знает.  
Сэм кивнул.  
– Ага, ошибся.  
– На этот раз, – мотнул головой Дин. – Ведь порой мы так и вламывались.  
– Ты вламывался, – с усмешкой поправил Сэм.  
Приобнимая себя за грудь, Дин махнул рукой.  
– Без разницы, – пробормотал он. – Почему он решил, что знает, как мы поступим?  
Сэм обхватил руками голову, устроив локти на коленях. Если его самого так мутит, то каково же Дину? На серой футболке брата проступали пятна крови.  
Дин посмотрел на дом, не пустивший их внутрь, и у Сэма от этого взгляда похолодело в груди.  
Сэм мог распутывать любые хитросплетения мыслей, находить выход из лабиринтов, решать сложнейшие проблемы, если не зацикливался на них. Если просто… пускал ситуацию на самотек. А когда судорожно искал решение – то будто хватался за то, чего не может достать.  
Дин мыслил совсем иначе. Задумчиво прищурив глаза, он искал ответ, а когда находил, прикреплял кнопкой к воображаемой стене в своей памяти. Он редко что-то забывал. Только когда это было уже не нужно.  
Вдруг Сэма осенило.  
– Листок, – хором сказали они.  
Дин кивнул.  
– А еще он позвал Максин в кабинет перед тем, как уйти.  
– Наверное, заставил ее… накопать на нас, – Сэм потер переносицу. – Черт побери…  
– Что?  
– Чувак, ты в розыске. Ты есть в базе.  
Дин прикрыл глаза на мгновение, прижав руку ко лбу.  
– Ох… Точно.  
– А зачем ты вообще подписался настоящим именем? – вспылил Сэм.  
Дин со вздохом посмотрел на него. В глазах его виднелась такая боль и усталость, что Сэм пожалел о грубом тоне.  
– Не знаю. Выбесил этот тип. Наблюдал за нами. Я хотел, чтобы он знал, кто мы.  
Сэм улыбнулся – брат никогда не отступал, если принял вызов, явный ли или скрытый.  
– Ты ведь знал?  
– А?  
– Ты понял, что в местных странностях замешан этот человек. Знал, дело по нашей части, и молчал.  
Взгляд брата мгновенно стал безразличным – удивительная способность Дина прятать любые чувства, будто выключать их. Закрываться со всех сторон.  
Сам он, в отличие от Дина, не мог так делать, да и не хотел. Лучше он будет чувствовать, пусть даже страдать из-за этого, чем вообще ничего. Он ненавидел способ Дина и спрашивал себя, какую тяжесть тот на себя взвалил и почему она легче тоски и боли.  
– Мы должны уничтожить его. Прямо сейчас, – голос Дина звучал твердо.  
– Да, – Сэм размял затекшую шею. – Ну, что теперь?  
– Пойдем к Максин, – он потер ноющий лоб.  
– Она у Келли.  
– Откуда ты знаешь?  
Сэм пожал плечами.  
– Видел, как она повернула в ту сторону, когда мы шли к дому.  
– А, – Дин хотел было улыбнуться, но порез на губе обжег острой болью. – Ну, можем проверить Импалу.  
Сэм оглянулся на двери и встал. Подобрав дробовики, лежащие чуть поодаль, он вернулся к брату.  
– Думаю, нам все равно придется сюда зайти.  
– Да, – вздохнул Дин. – Знаю, – он медленно поднялся на ноги.  
Видя, как шатко стоит брат, Сэм подхватил его за плечо.  
– Все нормально, – пробормотал тот и начал спускаться с холма.  
– Всегда нужно лезть первым в пекло?  
Дин, спотыкаясь, махнул рукой.  
– Только когда мне нужно, чтобы ты побыл моей подушкой безопасности, – он шел чуть впереди Сэма. Но на тротуаре брат догнал его, оглядывая то ли с тревогой, то ли с удивлением. Под осторожными взглядами горожан, они направлялись к заправке.  
– Черт, – вдруг выругался Дин, когда они сошли с деревянного тротуара на дорогу.  
– Что?  
– Это была последняя чистая рубашка, – он посмотрел на красные пятна на груди.  
– Надо осмотреть, – вдруг дошло до Сэма.  
– Да ладно, просто порезы, – отмахнулся Дин. – Подождет. И знаешь, Сэм?  
– А?  
– В следующий раз, когда я решу, что дело не по нашей части и скажу “забей” – забей.  
– В следующий раз… – с улыбкой повторил Сэм, зная, что следующего раза не будет. Зная, что и Дин это знает. Рассчитывает на это.  
Всю жизнь они боролись со злом. Иногда он думал, после победы над демоном вернется в колледж, станет адвокатом. Женится… на ком-нибудь. Но после того, как умер отец… Он покосился на брата, который шел рядом, почти вплотную. Теперь Сэм не был уверен. Дин никогда не бросит помогать людям. Он продолжит нести свет сквозь тьму, пока она не убьет его. Для Дина не существовало жизни после. Охота и была его жизнью.  
– Чувак, ты меня засосал, черт возьми, – вдруг пробормотал Дин.  
Сэм рассмеялся.  
– А лучше бы нет?  
Дин помолчал, задумчиво глядя на тротуар.  
С виду все казалось как прежде. Но на самом деле внутри похолодело от безысходности в глазах брата.

***  
Он слышал Хендрикса.  
Точно. Первые аккорды «На сторожевой башне». Отец, бывало, слушал Джими Хендрикса утром по субботам, пока чистил оружие. Дин до сих пор отчетливо видел перед глазами его фигуру в солнечном свете, двухдневную щетину, сосредоточенно сжатые губы и дробовик, аккуратно лежащий на его коленях. Джон покачивал головой в такт электрогитары. В памяти отпечатался даже запах масла и тихое шуршание тряпки по стволу.  
– Дин?  
Он прогнал воспоминания. Даже не заметил, как отстал от брата, замерев на месте. Обычно перед глазами сейчас вставали образы Джона, кричащего от боли, желтые демонские глаза, просьба присматривать за Сэмми и приказ…  
– Эй, ты чего? –Сэм вдруг возник прямо перед ним. – Все нормально?  
«Нет, не нормально».  
Он сглотнул.  
– Да, все в норме.  
Голова немного кружилась, дышать было больно. Он прижал руку к груди, почему-то вспоминая о выстреле солью в лечебнице Рузвельта.  
Заметив на себе пристальный взгляд Сэма, он захотел сдаться. Сесть на пыльной обочине и все рассказать брату. Погруженный в музыку, Дин смотрел в его доверчивые глаза.  
– Слышишь?  
– Хендрикс?  
– Ага, – задумчиво кивнул Дин. – Напоминает... об отце.  
Сэм явно размышлял о чем-то еще, но Дин пошел вперед, вынуждая Сэма догонять.  
– Тебя бы кому-нибудь осмотреть...  
– В этом городе? – недоумевал Дин.  
– Уверен, кто-нибудь найдется...  
– В последний раз повторяю: я в порядке, – отрезал Дин и подошел ко входу в автомагазин Келли.  
– Не ври, – ответил Сэм, но Дин, не слушая, открыл дверь. Слабый звон китайского колокольчика утонул в раскатах гитары.  
– Келли! – крикнул Дин, входя в маленькое помещение магазина. Такому здоровяку не так-то просто спрятаться. Сэм положил дробовики на стойку и последовал за Дином к комнате для персонала.  
– Келли, это…  
Дин повернул голову и замер на полушаге: ствол девятимиллиметрового пистолета смотрел ему прямо в лоб. Щелчок курка было слышно даже сквозь музыку.  
– Знаешь, – он посмотрел в серебристые глаза, горящие гневом. – Если ты выстрелишь, человеком года точно не будешь.  
Келли вопросительно наклонил голову.  
– Че?  
Этой реакции он и ждал. Двадцать лет тренировок и бесчисленный опыт давали преимущество, даже когда времени было всего полсекунды. Пользуясь замешательством Келли, Дин выбил пистолет из его руки и передал Сэму.  
После мгновения в замешательстве Келли, рыча, схватил Дина за грудки и приложил о стойку. Спину обожгло острой болью, и Дин едва подавил стон.  
– Эй! – крикнул Сэм на здоровяка.  
Дин отчаянно пытался остановить брата взглядом.  
«Не дразни медведя, Сэмми…»  
– Что вы здесь делаете? – Келли встряхнул Дина, и тот зашипел от боли, когда натянулись порезы на груди.  
– Почему бы тебе не спросить сестру? – Дин смотрел ему прямо в глаза.  
– Чего?  
– Она ведь здесь? – Сэм обеспокоенно смотрел то на Келли, то на Дина в его хватке.  
– Кто? Максин?  
– А много у тебя сестер? – переспросил Дин. – Она повернула в эту сторону, когда мы пошли к большому дому на холме.  
– Как вы узнали?  
Келли разжал руки, и Дин вздохнул с облегчением, но пошатнулся, едва не падая на пол. Сэм вовремя оказался рядом и придержал под руку. Стараясь не тревожить синяки и царапины, Дин осторожно прислонился к стойке, положив на нее локоть. Тем временем «Сторожевую башню» сменила «Сиреневая дымка».  
– Угадали, – Дин мелко дышал, стараясь унять боль в спине и груди. – Так что, он ваш отец, да?  
Сэм перевел взгляд на Келли, ожидая ответа. Дин знал, брат пришел к такому же выводу.  
Келли потер лицо, потеребил бороду толстыми пальцами и повторил:  
– Как вы узнали?  
– Потому что это их работа, – сзади раздался хрипловатый голос Максин. – Они охотники.  
Дин покосился на приоткрытую заднюю дверь – опершись о косяк, стояла Максин и наблюдала за ними.  
– Их было трое. Джон, Дин и Сэм Винчестеры, – она подошла ближе, поглядывая то на изможденного Дина, то на Сэма с пистолетом в левой руке.  
– Ты же не левша, малыш, – она приподняла бровь.  
– Хочешь проверить? – твердо ответил Сэм, вызывая усмешку брата.  
– Мы охотимся на нечисть, – Дин перевел внимание на себя.  
– Нечисть? – переспросил Келли.  
Дин повел плечом.  
– Демоны, призраки, оборотни, вампиры, зомби... Видим нечисть – убиваем ее.  
Он подождал, пока Максин и Келли молчаливо переглянулись. Не всегда стоило торопить события. Порой промедление спасало им жизнь. Он неосознанно провел языком по треснувшим губам.  
– Он заминировал дом, – ответила Максин.  
Дин кивнул.  
– Но вы выбрались? – недоверчиво спросил Келли.  
– Да, – Дин погладил ноющую грудь. – Он думал, поймает нас на этом, но...  
– Он тоже кое-что о вас знает, – перебила Максин.  
– И что же? – спросил Сэм.  
– Что вас разыскивают за осквернение могил, кражу кредиток, вторжение в жилище, убийства... – она посмотрела на Дина. – И это только о тебе, красавчик.  
Дин махнул рукой в сторону брата.  
– А он и мухи не обидит.  
Сэм окинул его сердитым взглядом.  
– Вы приехали его прикончить? – спросил Келли.  
– Вообще, мы просто хотели отремонтировать машину, – ответил Дин. – Может, уже привезли деталь?  
Келли покачал головой.  
Дин вздохнул.  
– Так и думал.  
– Вы хотите, чтоб мы убили его? – удивился Сэм. – Он же ваш отец.  
– Он перестал им быть, когда вернулся из мертвых и убил нашу мать, – фыркнула Максин.  
Дин покосился на Сэма.  
– И мы думали, у нас ненормальная семья.  
Сэм лишь нахмурил брови.  
«Сиреневая дымка» продолжилась мощным раскатом гитары.  
– Чувак, может, без Хендрикса обойдемся? – Дин повысил голос.  
– Он нас не слышит, – ответил Келли.  
– Как и я, – продолжил Дин.  
– Нет, речь не о Джими… Пока орет музыка, он не найдет нас, – объяснила Максин.  
– Ему мешает музыка? – Дин отошел от стойки – ноги подрагивали, но он мог ходить. Колокол в голове и боль во всем теле не проходили, но он мог потерпеть.  
Келли кивнул.  
– Мы заметили, когда были детьми…  
Винчестеры переглянулись.  
– Высокие частоты мешают призракам.  
– Или подталкивают их найти медиума, – пробормотал Дин, покосившись на брата.  
Сэм поморщился.  
– Что это значит? – спросила Максин.  
Сэм вздохнул.  
– Наверное, он подслушивает вас…  
– Что?! – крикнул Келли. – Нет… не может быть.  
Дин окинул взглядом этих двоих. Половина их жизни прошла в одном городе, по правилам злобного папаши-призрака.  
– Он никогда не приходит, пока мы слушаем музыку, – Максин покачала головой.  
– Потому что подслушивает. Привидение-шпион.  
Помявшись немного, Келли выключил Хендрикса на первых аккордах “Дикой штучки”. Он оглянулся на сестру с тревогой, мало подходящей такому внушительному человеку.  
Даже в свои пятьдесят эти близнецы оставались еще такими детьми. Дин покосился на брата – вдвое моложе их – и в то же время на жизнь старше. И если Дину не удастся его спасти от демона, задумавшего черт знает что...  
– Что? – переспросил Сэм.  
Дин покачал головой.  
– Ничего, – он повернулся к Келли и Максин. – Ваш отец… не такой, как нормальные призраки.  
Келли пожал плечами.  
– А есть нормальные?  
Винчестеры усмехнулись.  
– Ну, для меня он вполне материальный, – пояснил Сэм.  
Келли удивленно дернул головой, и Дину представился огромный встревоженный медведь.  
– Матер-чего?  
– Материальный, – повторил Дин. – Ходит, дышит, трогает предметы.  
– Да, это он специально, – сказала Максин. – Я слышала его. Не хочет… терять контроль.  
– Дин, – позвал Сэм. – Дай-ка мне ключи.  
– Ключи?  
– От Импалы.  
– От сломанной?  
– Чувак, давай уже чертовы ключи! – взревел Сэм.  
– Да подавись, – Дин выудил из кармана ключи и кинул брату.  
С неподдельным удивлением Дин наблюдал, как тот бежит к машине. Максин и Келли тоже выглянули в дверной проем. А Сэм пошарил на пассажирском сиденье и вытащил тетрадь с кожаной обложкой и вернулся в магазин.  
– Какого хрена, Сэм? – Дин развел руки в стороны.  
– Дневник отца, чувак, – Сэм помахал тетрадью перед лицом Дина.  
– О, – Дин уронил руки.  
“Как же я мог забыть?” Целый год он жил по этому дневнику.  
Сэм лихорадочно листал страницы.  
– Он восстановленный.  
– Кто? – в один голос спросили близнецы.  
– Вот черт… – прошипел Дин.  
– Дух, который может приобретать телесную форму, – продолжил Сэм и зачитал из дневника: – У восстановленных обычно есть цель. Они похожи на зомби, но могут становиться бестелесными, если им нужно.  
– Как вы… убиваете этих… возвращенцев? – спросил Келли.  
– Восстановленных, – поправил Сэм. – Можно ослабить тело, если нашпиговать его железом.  
– У нас как раз есть, – перебил Дин.  
– Но сам призрак уничтожаем как обычно. Посолить и сжечь кости.  
– Кости?  
– Да, – сказал Дин. – Где он похоронен?  
Близнецы переглянулись. У Дина внутри поселилось неприятное чувство, когда Максин побледнела, а Келли сглотнул.  
– Что? – растерянно переспросил он.  
– Мы… не знаем, – призналась Максин. – Его похоронила наша мать.  
– И вам она не сказала?  
– Мы были детьми, – сказал Келли. – Четыре-пять лет. Она нас защищала.  
Дин вздохнул.  
– Ладно, мы поняли. Сэм, думаю, это недалеко от дома. Вряд ли ей по силам было бы его куда-то нести.  
Сэм кивнул.  
– Она вела дневник, – вдруг вспомнила Максин.  
– Да? – переспросил Сэм. – Он сохранился?  
– Он в доме.  
– Ну конечно, – прошипел Дин. – Есть идеи, где именно?  
– В ее комнате. Пятый этаж, западное крыло.  
– Пятый этаж, – повторил Дин Сэму.  
– Думаешь, заминирован весь дом? – предположил тот.  
Дин понимал, если он выглядит так же хреново, как себя чувствует, Сэм сорвется туда один.  
– Вот и выясним, – ответил он. – У вас есть аспирин?  
Келли поискал за стойкой и открыл пузырек с таблетками, взял из холодильника бутылку воды и передал Дину.  
– Спасибо, – ответил Дин и под пристальным взглядом брата проглотил четыре таблетки.  
– Бинт нужен? Или что-то еще? – предложил Келли.  
Дин едва не рассмеялся.  
– Все нормально, я бы просто смыл кровь полотенцем.  
– Туалет там, – Келли указал пальцем позади себя. – Пользуйся.  
Дин плеснул в лицо холодной водой, очищая порезы. Без крови они выглядели не так страшно. Он приподнял продырявленную осколками футболку. Грудь выглядела так, словно он упал на доску с гвоздями. Он взял относительно чистое полотенце и осторожно промыл порезы мылом. Закончив, он застегнул рубашку, так, чтобы не было видно дырок и посмотрел на свое отражение. Теперь он вроде не был похож на жертву взрыва.  
Почти.  
Он вернулся уверенной походкой и без тени боли на лице спросил Сэма:  
– Ну что, готов идти на Амитивилль?  
Сэм улыбнулся, давая понять: “чувак, ты не Супермен, ты не обязан. Но если ты в деле – то я с тобой. В ад и обратно”.  
– Держи, Келли, – Сэм положил на стойку девятимиллиметровый, а себе и Дину взял по дробовику.  
Келли посмотрел на Винчестеров. Он побледнел, понимая, что братья ждут его решения. Дин знал, они могут пойти и вдвоем, как изначально, а Сэм надеялся на поддержку здоровяка.  
– Вы не идете с нами, так? – с грустью в голосе спросил Сэм, словно разочаровался, что обычные люди не хотят подвергать себя опасности, рисковать жизнью ради общего блага.  
Максин покачала головой.  
– Мы не можем вернуться.  
– Почему?  
– Если я уйду… кто предупредит других? – Келли посмотрел на сестру. – К тому же… Мама… приказала нам никогда не возвращаться, – казалось бы, детская фраза прозвучала предупреждающе, сказанная тихим низким голосом.  
Сэм вздохнул и обернулся через плечо:  
– Похоже, мы с тобой сами по себе.  
Дин кивнул. Его взгляд привлекли стопки кассет на полке позади кассы.  
– Вы не уезжали из города сорок лет, но у вас есть музыка и кино?  
Максин невесело усмехнулась.  
– А еще у нас есть микроволновки и посудомойки. Это город Сайласа, парень. Все под его контролем.  
– Если он чего-то хочет, это здесь будет, – кивнул Келли. – В Вэллс приходят новые технологии, но иногда с опозданием.  
Сэм мотнул головой.  
– И никто не попытался его остановить?  
– Ни у кого даже смелости столько не было. Или дури, – Максин посмотрела на Дина. – До сегодня.  
Дин увидел на полке “Тумстоун” и с усмешкой передал видеокассету Сэму.  
– Скажи им, что я иду, – процитировал он. – И веду за собой весь ад.  
Сэм улыбнулся в ответ и закинул дробовик на плечо.  
– Пойдем, зададим жару этому отродью, – сказал он.  
***  
– Когда мы свалим из этого города, – Дин вытер пот со лба, поднимаясь на холм, – я больше не подпишусь на пешие прогулки.  
Сэм с усмешкой зарядил ружье очередным патроном с железной крошкой. Дин устроил поудобнее на плече сумку с жидкостью для розжига, спичками и боеприпасами. Идти по прямой было сложно – ныла спина, перед глазами плыло.  
Сэм, конечно, заметил.  
– Давай понесу?  
Дин мотнул головой.  
– Сам.  
– Дин, ты…  
– Сэм, клянусь, еще раз спросишь...  
– Ты б на себя посмотрел!  
– Я в норме, ясно?  
Сэм взмахнул рукой.  
– На твоей могиле так напишу: «Нет, я в норме».  
– Смешно.  
Увидев впереди лестницу, Дин спросил:  
– Поищем черный ход?  
– Там тоже может быть заминировано.  
Дин кивнул, обведя дом взглядом.  
– Скорее всего.  
– А если через окно? – предложил Сэм.  
– Серьезно?  
Тот пожал плечами.  
– Есть идеи получше?  
Дин повернулся к брату:  
– Сейчас идеей получше мне кажется отбуксовать Импалу в другой город.  
– Ладно, значит, через окно.  
Дин покосился на ближайшее панорамное окно. Закрыв лицо рукой, он разбил стекло, а потом пошарил по полу дробовиком.  
– Это еще зачем? – не понимая, спросил Сэм.  
– Ищу датчики движения, – ответил Дин. – Вэллс и новые технологии.  
– Серьезно?  
– Забудь. Похоже, чисто, – Дин взобрался на подоконник и спрыгнул на пол.  
Сэм осторожно последовал за ним. Взрывчатка могла быть спрятана и под досками, и Винчестеры шли по полу как по минному полю, прислушиваясь к каждому скрипу и глядя под ноги в поиске расставленных ловушек.  
– Кажется, чисто, – подытожил Сэм.  
– Пятый этаж, чувак, – напомнил Дин. – Нам еще далеко.  
Внутри было тускло, свет попадал только сквозь большие окна по бокам от входа. Дверь была черной после взрыва, а в воздухе стоял слабый запах пороха.  
Передняя комната была во всю ширину дома, грязная сломанная мебель стояла разрозненно, так, словно кто-то тщетно пытался забаррикадироваться. Наверх уходила двойная лестница, соединенная посередине. Посмотрев наверх, Винчестеры увидели огромную люстру.  
– Будто и никого, – подняв дробовик, Дин двинулся вперед, обводя взглядом комнату. Сэм последовал за ним.  
Первый этаж. Второй. Третий.  
Поднявшись на четвертый этаж, Дин ощутил пронизывающий холод и обернулся. Похоже, брат тоже заметил. Поднимаясь по последнему пролету, Дин поднял ружье.  
– Вы говорили с моими детьми, – послышался голос из теней наверху. – Как неспортивно. Мне так нравилось слушать их маленькие секреты и ложь…  
Сайлас вышел на свет, холодно улыбаясь. Его взгляд остановился на Сэме, и тот направил дробовик на призрак, встав рядом с братом.  
– Не понимаю, – наконец сказал Дин.  
– О чем ты, парень?  
– Зачем вам город?  
Сайлас подошел ближе.  
– Думал, вы поймете, – он посмотрел на Сэма, а потом на Дина.  
– Что поймем? – с отвращением переспросил Дин. – Почему ты покончил с собой, мучаешь детей и весь город… чтобы эго потешить? – Дин качнул головой. – Никогда.  
– Правда? – Сайлас неприятно улыбнулся. – Я просто обменял то что было, на то, чего хотел. А ты ничего не отдашь ради него? – Сайлас покосился на неподвижного Сэма.  
Дин неосознанно подвинулся, загораживая собой брата, а тот поднял дробовик над его плечом.  
– Оставь его в покое, – прорычал Дин.  
Он не обращал внимания на действия брата, на оружие прямо рядом с лицом, на интуицию, которая подсказывала, что призрак просто выводит его из себя, рушит хрупкое равновесие, чтобы ударить побольнее.  
– Вот оно что, – Сайлас холодно усмехнулся. – Если б не твой брат, тебя бы уже здесь не было. Так говорят.  
– Захлопни рот, – отрезал Дин.  
Сэм позвал его по имени – тихо и настороженно.  
Он знал, чего хочет Сэм – будто слышал его голос у себя в голове. Время словно остановилось на пару секунд. Дин подвинулся чуть дальше от Сэма, не сводя глаз с Сайласа. Мгновение – и призрак исчез, а Дин зажимал уши от оглушительного выстрела. Железные осколки с шумом впились в деревянную лестницу.  
– Какого...  
Звон падающей люстры заглушил голос Сэма.  
– Черт! Пригнись, Сэм! – крикнул Дин, закрываясь руками от летящих градом осколков. Люстра с грохотом упала на первый этаж.  
– Бежим! – Дин потащил брата за рукав, не разгибая спины.  
Оказавшись на пятом этаже, они услышали призрачный смех. С каждой секундой он нарастал, отзываясь гулом в ушах.  
– Западное крыло, – Дин подбежал к Сэму, подгоняя его к коридору. Когда Сэм оказался за дверью, ведущей к комнатам, она захлопнулась, едва не ударив Дина, подоспевшего к порогу.  
Барабаня в дверь, он звал брата. И слышал словно сквозь воду, как тот зовет его в ответ.  
– Найди дневник! – приказал Дин и услышал, как Сэм кричит: “будь осторожен”. А потом тишина.  
Он прислонился спиной к двери и сжал кулаки, словно закрывая собой Сэма от призрака и прислушался. В пустом полутемном коридоре было неестественно тихо.  
Дыхание вырывалось изо рта облачками пара. Дин понял, что ощущает, как от двери идет пронизывающий холод, сковывает руки, взбирается на плечи, сдавливает грудь, пронзает в самое сердце.  
“Это все твоя вина…”  
Он слышал ее голос. Повернулся на звук – никого. Холод нарастал, и Дин хотел было отойти от двери.  
Но не мог и пошевелиться. Он чувствовал это раньше. Тогда, в хижине. И во сне. Дыхание сбилось, глаза обожгло. Дробовик выпал из оцепеневшей руки.  
“Это все твоя вина…”  
– Вечно с ней одни сложности, – вдруг перед ним возник Сайлас.  
Такой высокий, что Дину пришлось бы поднять голову, чтобы посмотреть в холодные серебристые глаза. Но, пришпиленный к двери, он мог только смотреть исподлобья.  
– Кто? Твоя жена?  
– Моя Дженни, – Сайлас посмотрел куда-то за Дина, словно сквозь дверь. – Она собиралась все снести. Весь дом. Но не знала мои связи.  
– Связи с демонами, да? – ледяной холод сковал шею, до боли сдавил уши. Все тело било дрожью.  
Сайлас сжал губы.  
– Они выполнили свою часть сделки. Кто же знал, что я смогу им так дорого отплатить.  
– Нами? – прорычал Дин.  
– Твоим братом.  
Сердце Дина остановилось. Мгновение он не мог дышать. А потом гнев огнем разлился по всему телу. Он не чувствовал такой ярости… с тех пор, как столкнулся с Мэг. Он попытался оторваться от двери.  
Сайлас только повел бровью.  
– Что ты делаешь, Дин Винчестер?  
Дин промолчал, погружаясь глубже в свой гнев, в попытке освободиться от призрачных оков.  
– Ты знаешь, откуда берется эта сила, – Сайлас склонился над ним. – Ты испытывал это прежде. Я знаю.  
Еще немного – и Дину удалось поднять голову и посмотреть призраку в глаза.  
– Ты его не получишь.  
– Я всегда получаю чего хочу, – настаивал Сайлас.  
– Ты не получишь моего брата, – повторил Дин, пытаясь освободить руки.  
– Почему ты считаешь, что можешь освободиться? Эти силы стары как мир. Ты не можешь восстать против них.  
Дин не ответил.  
– Ты знаешь, что сделка есть сделка, – напомнил Сайлас.  
– Думаешь, мне не плевать на твою душу?  
– Думаю, ты в курсе об опасности сделок с демонами. И знаешь, как они забирают долги.  
Дин усмехнулся, пытаясь разорвать невидимую хватку.  
– Нахрена мне об этом знать?  
– Они заберут весь город. Всех людей, – Сайлас скрестил руки.  
– Чего? Ты зашищаешь город, расплачиваясь моим братом?  
– Точно.  
– Да тебе плевать на город. И на людей.  
– Как же ты неправ, – Сайлас склонился над Дином, заглядывая в глаза. – Они питают меня. Дают силу. Она пыталась меня остановить, но проиграла. Как и ты.  
Внутри Дина сильнее разгорелось пламя, объяло сердце, обожгло глаза. Если б он смог хотя бы пошевелить рукой…  
– Дин!  
Голос Сэма. Из-за двери. Боже мой, нет… Сэм, только не сейчас, – отчаянно думал Дин, перетягивая на себя внимание призрака. Он и думать не хотел, что случится, если Сайлас дотянется до младшего.  
– Я нашел! Ты можешь открыть дверь?  
– Что он нашел? – Сайлас поднял брови.  
– Дин, слушай! – крикнул Сэм.  
Дин промолчал, силясь оторваться от двери.  
– Дженнифер Вэллс… – и голос брата прервался.  
Сайлас улыбнулся внезапной тишине.  
– Что ты с ним сделал? – прорычал Дин.  
– Ничего. Видимо, Дженни здесь и наконец выучила свой урок. Она знает, что мы должники. Знает, если бы не их… добропорядочность, гореть ей в аду целую вечность. Хотя, и не ей одной.  
Гнев вскипел внутри Дина. Срывая голос от крика, он разорвал невидимые оковы и кинулся на Сайласа. Тот ничего не сделал, просто позволил Дину подобраться близко, схватить себя за холодное горло.  
Руки словно обожгло льдом. Разъяренный рык превратился в стон боли, когда дрожь прокатилась по всему телу. Он попытался отстраниться, но холод, объявший сердце, был сильнее пламени гнева.  
– Сделка есть сделка, Дин Винчестер, – услышал он будто сквозь воду. – И я не готов уходить.  
Дин попытался отстраниться, оторвать руки, но в ушах звенело, трудно было дышать, и этот холод… Перед глазами темнело. Внутренний огонь погас. А потом он почувствовал, как открывается дверь.  
– Дин! – голос Сэма дарил тепло. Обещание. Надежду.  
– Сэм… – почти шепотом. Словно просьба. И стальные тиски разжались. Сайлас исчез. Уронив руки, Дин без сил упал на пол и погрузился во тьму.

***  
– Нет, – крикнул Сэм, когда призрак исчез, а Дин рухнул на пол. Сунув дневник Дженнифер во внутренний карман куртки, он подбежал к брату и бережно перевернул его. На холодной шее прощупывался пульс – ровный, сильный. Сэм похлопал Дина по лицу.  
– Эй, приятель, – прошептал Сэм. – Хватит так поступать со мной.  
Дин очнулся с резким вздохом, вытянув руку перед собой – как после сна. Его трясло – то ли от холода, то ли от слабости, то ли от беспокойства.  
– Тише, – Сэм приобнял его за плечи, притянул к себе. – Я с тобой.  
– Сэм?  
– Он самый. Кто же еще.  
Дин со стоном прикрыл глаза.  
– Что она с тобой делала?  
– Со мной?  
– Он сказал… Дженни… – Дин открыл глаза, видимо, поняв, что лежит у Сэма на коленях, и привстал.  
– Ты… замолчал, – напомнил Дин. – Будто кто-то тебя поймал, когда ты назвал ее имя.  
Сэм помотал головой.  
– Нет, я все время кричал тебе. И пытался выломать дверь.  
Дин непонимающе нахмурился. В пятнах крови и порезах он выглядел совсем бледным.  
– Я тебя не слышал. Он сказал, она…  
– Она только защитила меня. Он играет с нами, – Сэм обернулся, ожидая появления Сайласа. – Это не черная магия, он в самом деле…  
– Заключил сделку с демоном, – закончил за него Дин, потирая глаза.  
– Да, – Сэм кивнул, не спрашивая даже, как брат узнал. И без того было заметно, что Сайлас едва не вытащил из него душу. – Он остановил развитие города – никаких свадеб, ни детей, никто не выезжает, никто не приезжает. И чем дольше так продолжалось, тем сильнее он становился. Обрел и тело, и бессмертие. Если кто-то не желал жить по его указке, Сайлас наоборот слабел. Становился обычным призраком.  
– Расскажи про Дженни? – Дин покосился на Сэма. – Почему он убил ее?  
– В том-то и дело: он ее не убивал.  
Дин с удивлением вскинул голову.  
– Что?  
Сэм вытащил дневник.  
– Она вела его еще пять лет после смерти Сайласа. После сделки.  
– Как?  
Сэм лишь пожал плечами.  
– Выжила? Оставалась здесь, в этом доме.  
– Но…  
– А потом покончила с собой. После своей сделки.  
Дин поел бровью.  
– Ну и везет же на демонов в Вайоминге… – пробормотал он.  
Сэм мотнул головой.  
– Это был тот же демон, – он открыл последнюю страницу. – Пишет, что…  
Сверху раздался свист, и оба пригнулись.  
Сэм убрал дневник обратно под куртку.  
– Пойдем, – он помог Дину встать, придерживая под плечо. Подобрав дробовики, он отдал один брату, и повел к лестнице.  
– Пора убираться отсюда. У нас есть…  
Сзади налетел порыв ледяного ветра. Не успев понять, что сбило его с ног, Сэм покатился с лестницы.

***  
Дин с тревогой смотрел, как Сэм скатившись с лестницы, неподвижно лежал на полу. Дробовик выпал из безвольной руки и приземлился на первом этаже.  
«Я получаю то, что хочу», – призрачный голос прозвучал словно из ниоткуда. Дин огляделся по сторонам. Вокруг никого не было.  
– Покажись, ублюдок! – крикнул Дин в пустоту.  
«Ты во всем виноват» – прошептал женский голос.  
Дин мотнул головой.  
– Заткнитесь!  
Снизу послышался стон брата.  
Спрыгивая через одну ступеньку, он бежал вниз и думал, что слишком медлит. Голова раскалывалась все сильнее с каждым шагом, дыхание сбилось. Сэм переворачивался на бок и уже пытался встать, когда Дин наконец оказался внизу.  
– Погоди, не спеши, – он присел рядом с братом и бережно придержал за плечо.  
– Ай, – пробормотал Сэм, легонько потирая лоб. Из пореза в пару дюймов длиной сочилась кровь.  
– Ничего не сломал? – быстрыми движениями Дин принялся ощупывать его плечи, грудь, руки.  
– Нет, – Сэм посмотрел на ссадину на руке. – Просто ударился.  
– Он мой, Винчестер.  
Дин неосознанно прижался ближе к брату. Цепляясь за Дина, Сэм сел и осмотрелся вокруг.  
– Что ему нужно? – спросил младший.  
– Ты, – прошептал Дин и посмотрел наверх, туда, где в прошлый раз видел Сайласа. Он мотнул головой, разгоняя пелену перед глазами, и вгляделся в сгущяющуюся тьму.  
– Я? – Сэм встал на шатких ногах, все так же цепляясь за Дина.  
Держа дробовик наготове, Дин подошел к ступеням, ведущим на третий этаж.  
– Да, это часть его сделки, – сказал он брату. – Видимо, он ждал, когда подвернется что-то или кто-то… стоящий.  
– Дрянь, – прошептал Сэм. – А что, ему кто-то письмо написал, какой я ценный товар?  
– Ты знаешь цену, – Сайлас появился прямо перед Дином. – Ты знаешь цену сделки с демоном.  
– Я уже сказал, – Дин качнул головой, – что мне пле…  
– Ты передумаешь, – мерцая, прорычал призрак. – Ты не откажешь мне. Не откажешь им.  
Сэм встал рядом с Дином.  
– Вот тут ты неправ, – в голосе младшего слышалась угроза. – Мы всю жизнь отправляем их в ад.  
Гнев Сайласа окутал их льдом. Едва призрак шагнул к Сэму, Дин вскинул дробовик и выстрелил. Тот исчез, рыча от злости так громко, что Винчестеры закрыли уши.  
«Ты во всем виноват…»  
– Заткнись! – крикнул Дин. – Хватит!  
– С кем ты… – Сэм запнулся.  
Сайлас появился с оглушительным ревом. Едва Дин вскинул дробовик снова, призрак с силой вырвал его из рук.  
А потом набросился на безоружного Дина. Пытаясь защищаться от ударов, Дин закрывался руками. Плечи, ладони и грудь боль резала холодным острием. Последний удар впечатал его в Сэма, стоящего позади.  
Сэма отбросило к перилам. Он вывалился с четвёртого этажа, вытянув руку к брату. Дин, вовремя обернувшись, схватил его за запястье. И вылетел вслед за Сэмом, успев лишь зацепиться за деревянную перекладину. Резко дёрнувшись, Сэм повис над лестницей. В плече Дина хрустнуло, и он вскрикнул.  
На лице его выступил пот. Он вздрогнул от боли, но продолжал цепляться за поручень, не чувствуя правой руки. Сквозь пелену в глазах он посмотрел на перепуганного брата, висящего над осколками люстры визу и только крепче сжал пальцы.  
Сэм позвал его сдавленным голосом – понимая, в чем дело.  
Пытаясь подавить стон, Дин дышал сквозь стиснутые зубы. Каждый порез от взрыва, каждый синяк, полученный в драке в баре давал о себе знать.  
– Дин, – позвал младший еще раз, пытаясь не шевелиться.  
– Я получу то, что хочу, Дин Винчестер.  
Голос слышался словно издалека. Дин посмотрел вниз — на первом этаже стоял Сайлас. Ждал, когда он сдастся, разожмет руку, и Сэм упадет. Ждал появления демонов.  
– Ты… его… не получишь, – процедил Дин и покосился на бледное с потеками крови лицо брата.  
– Дин, – мягко прошептал младший, привлекая его внимание. – Отпусти меня.  
– Нет, – Дин попытался крепче сжать пальцы, но не смог даже пошевелить рукой. Сэм до сих пор не упал только потому, что держался за него сам. Дина окутал страх: как только брат поймет, то сразу разожмет руку. – Нет, Сэм.  
— Я рву тебя на части.  
— Не могу, — прохрипел Дин.  
Перед глазами темнело, сложно было вздохнуть. Левую руку свело от усилий удержаться, правую пронзала острая боль.  
— Пожалуйста… — голос младшего дрогнул от слез.  
«Нет, Сэм, только не это…»  
— Раскачайся, — выдохнул Дин.  
— Что?  
— Качнись к лестнице, — Дин сверлил его взглядом, пытаясь объяснить.  
Сэм покосился на лестницу сбоку.  
– Нет. Так ты…  
– Давай.  
Сэм посмотрел на их сцепленные руки, и Дин понял.  
– Не смей, – голос Дина звучал твердо.  
– Но…  
– Не смей разжимать руку.  
На мгновение в его глазах отразились все эмоции – сомнения, страхи, желания, боль. Мысли о прошлом, надежды о будущем выскользнули наружу из потаенных уголков души.  
– Сэм, – он продолжал смотреть на брата. – Ты не сделаешь этого.  
– Это убьет тебя, – в шепоте Сэма звенели слезы.  
– У меня ничего не останется, если отпустишь, – тихо ответил Дин. – Качайся.  
Со вздохом Сэм толкнулся к перилам, и весь дом пронзил резкий крик Дина.  
С первой попытки он зацепился за поручень и перекинул ногу, садясь на перила. И отпустил руку брата.  
Когда вес Сэма перестал тянуть вниз, от облегчения у Дина закружилась голова. Перед глазами поплыло, плечо пронзала острая боль. Он повернул голову и увидел расплывчатый образ младшего – на лестнице, в безопасности.  
– Держись, Дин, – Сэм тянулся к нему. – Я тут, я помогу.  
Дин тихо позвал его по имени. Повторяя, что все будет хорошо, Сэм поспешил наверх. Дину хотелось верить. Хотелось удержаться. У него была работа. «Присматривай за Сэмми…»  
Он должен был спасти братишку.  
– Поспеши, Сэм.  
Левую руку свело. Правая горела огнем. Он устал… так устал… Сэм исчез из поля зрения. «Ты заботился о Сэмми, обо мне… И ни разу не жаловался» – «Я хотел этого. Я должен был». Куда подевался младший? Господи, как же больно… Может, если разжать пальцы…  
Он почувствовал, как кто-то держит его за левое запястье. Странное, успокаивающее прикосновение. Осторожно приподняв потяжелевшую голову, он увидел брата. Сэм здесь. Сэм держал его, просунув руку меж перил.  
– Я тут, я рядом… Потерпи немного.  
Дин еще раз глянул на Сэма. Если он просто отпустит край… Все закончится прямо сегодня. Он ведь встретит отца в аду? Или увидит в раю маму? Будет мучится от того, что не спас Сэма от его судьбы? Или просто уснет навсегда… уснет…  
– Не закрывай глаза! Слышишь? Я подниму тебя, но мне нужна твоя помощь.  
– Не… нужна… – Дин снова прикрыл глаза на мгновение и еще раз покосился на брата. Сильного, умного, крепкого.  
«Я хочу, чтобы ты присмотрел за Сэмми» – «Конечно, папа, ты же знаешь».  
– Всегда нужна, Дин. Ты нужен мне, – мягко сказал Сэм.  
Дин попытался удержаться на краю. Хотя бы еще минутку…

***  
Сэм свесился с лестницы, для надежности цепляясь ногами за перекладины.  
– Ты только держись, чтобы я… мог вытащить тебя, – он сжал челюсти и потащил Дина наверх. Ругаясь на мешающийся гипс, Сэм взялся за запястье брата и, подтянув его почти безвольное тело к поручню, подхватил за левое плечо.  
Дин вскрикнул от боли, когда Сэм случайно коснулся правого плеча. Прижав брата к груди, Сэм приобнял его поудобнее и, стараясь не тревожить правую сторону, перетащил через перила. Со вздохом облегчения, Сэм повалился на пол, прижимая брата к себе.  
– Сэм… – прошептал Дин сквозь стиснутые зубы.  
Его лицо блестело от пота, правая рука неестественно торчала в сторону, правая ладонь распухла. Его била дрожь. Когда Сэм притянул брата поближе, тот с тревогой уставился на что-то позади него.  
– Он сзади тебя, – выдавил он осипшим голосом.  
Сэма окатило гневом и беспокойством. Оставив Дина, он встал и подобрал дробовик, закрываясь рукой от ледяного ветра.  
Первый выстрел, второй. Призрак закричал, мерцая после каждого заряда. Он исчез, когда Сэм нажал на спуск в третий раз, и железо прорешетило стену.  
– Вот молодец, – пробормотал с пола Дин.  
Сэм бросил дробовик и осторожно уложил брата, прижимая к своей груди. Тот рвано вздыхал при каждом движении и не смог бы уйти от прикосновений, даже если бы захотел.  
– Все хорошо, Дин. Все хорошо, – повторял Сэм, опустив подбородок на макушку старшего и обхватив широкой ладонью лоб.  
– Спасибо, – прошептал Дин. – Что… не разжал руку.  
– Я и не собирался.  
– Ты чуть не сделал это, – Дин с силой пытался держать глаза открытыми, морщась от боли.  
– Ни за что, слышишь? – заверил Сэм. На лице брата читалась неопределимая смесь эмоций.  
– Боже мой, Сэм… – выдохнул Дин, и младший почувствовал, как напряжена его спина, все его тело. Брат пытался оставаться в сознании, но силы стремительно его покидали. – Не могу…  
– Ты о чем?  
Сэм подождал, не торопя с ответом.  
– Помоги встать, – наконец сказал старший. – Мы… должны…  
– Дин, – в голосе Сэма звенели слезы. – Пожалуйста… Дай мне посмотреть… Позволь мне помочь тебе?  
Тот ответ взгляд. Сэм знал, если б он мог, то и вовсе отодвинулся от него. Спустился бы с лестницы, вынуждая идти за собой. Вышел бы из дома и закрыл за ними дверь. В первый раз после того, как увез его из Стэнфорда, Дин готов был бросить дело и отдать этот город злым силам.  
И Сэм искренне не понимал, что случилось, что так повлияло на брата. Ведь охота всегда наполняла смыслом жизнь Дина. Даже после отца…  
Дин посмотрел на него. Бледный, с темными веснушками на побелевшей коже, с плотно сжатыми губами он казался таким юным. Моложе, чем был. Моложе, чем их жизнь позволяла им быть.  
– Не могу, – прошептал он, тщетно пытаясь подняться. – Не могу, Сэм.  
И закрыл глаза, безвольно опустив голову на его грудь. Сэм лишь прижал старшего к себе еще крепче.  
– Почему? Почему ты не можешь довериться мне? Почему должен тащить это все в одиночку? – всхлипывал Сэм, опустив голову на макушку брата, и неосознанно покачивал его в своих руках.  
Но Дин не слышал.


	3. Глава 3

Для внешнего мира мы все взрослеем. Но не для братьев и сестер. Мы видим друг друга такими же, как раньше. Мы знаем, что у нас на душе. Делимся личными шутками. Помним семейные ссоры и секреты, горе и счастье. Мы живем вне времени.  
Клара Ортега

***  
Они получили то, за чем пришли.  
Теперь Сэм знал, где похоронен Сайлас. Там, куда Дженни оттащила его тело, когда в слезах заперла детей в комнате. Там, где она заключила сделку, чтобы защитить их и весь город ценой души.  
Сэм знал, как победить призрака и спасти город. Только сейчас это не было первоочередной задачей - Дин закричал от боли, рука его ослабела.  
Сэм неуклюже встал на ноги, приобнимая брата, а потом перекинул его через плечо. Оружие поднять было уже сложно.  
\- Ну и хрен с ним, - он повернулся к лестнице.  
Если Сайлас захочет прийти - придет. Но Сэму нужно вытащить брата из дома. Придерживая ноги Дина загипсованной рукой, другой он схватил его запястье и начал медленно и осторожно спускаться по ступенькам. Третий этаж, второй, первый… Дверь уже была перед ним. Оставалось только пройти пустую гостиную, усеянную сотнями мелких осколков хрусталя.  
В Винчестеров полетело старинное кресло, и Сэм чудом избежал удара, отскочив назад, но при этом потерял равновесие, и Дин мертвым грузом свалился на пол.  
\- Черт побери, - прорычал Сэм, оглядываясь на обгоревшую входную дверь. – Тебе не победить!  
\- Мне надо всего-то отдать тебя демонам, и я буду жить вечно, - голос прозвучал совсем близко.  
Сэм повернул голову – Сайлас стоял прямо за Дином. Слишком близко. Не успел Сэм и пошевельнуться, как призрак неуловимым движением схватил Дина за вывихнутую руку и потащил по осколкам.  
\- Нет! – Сэм бросился следом. – Ты не заберешь его!  
\- Он мне и не нужен, - хитро улыбнулся Сайлас. – Мне нужен ты.  
Продолжая следовать за призраком, Сэм заметил кое-что на полу. Слева от расколотой люстры лежал дробовик.  
\- Так что ты сделал? – спросил Сэм, отвлекая внимание на себя. – Выторговал душу ценой города? Или отдал Дженни взамен себя?  
\- Она вела нечестную игру, - усмехнулся призрак.  
\- Она заключила свою сделку, - возразил Сэм. – Защитила от тебя детей. Защитила город на какое-то время.  
«Это все твоя вина», - по дому разнесся печальный голос.  
Пока Сайлас озирался по сторонам в поисках Дженни, Сэм подхватил дробовик. В то же мгновение двери позади распахнулись, слетая с петель.  
Сэм пригнулся и закрыл голову. Но вместо взрыва услышал три быстрых выстрела. Сайлас замерцал и выронил руку Дина.  
Но не исчез с криком. Значит, обычные пули. Подняв дробовик, Сэм выстрелил дважды. На этот раз призрак с воплем растворился в воздухе.  
Сэм обернулся: в дверном проеме в свете заходящего солнца стоял Келли, от его девятимиллимитрового пистолета шел дымок.  
\- Лучше поздно, чем никогда, правда? – Келли посмотрел на Сэма среди осколков, и неподвижного Дина рядом.  
Облегченно вздыхая, Сэм кивнул и осторожно перевернул брата на спину. Пульс у старшего хорошо прощупывался, но лицо было все таким же бледным.  
\- Поможешь? – спросил Сэм, не уверенный в собственных силах.  
Вздохнув, Келли перешагнул порог дома, в котором не был уже сорок лет. Похожее выражение Сэм видел раньше – у своего брата, перед тем, как они вошли в старый дом в Лоуренсе. Место, где он провел детство. Место, принесшее боль и утрату.  
Сэм почувствовал слабый поток воздуха, Келли тоже огляделся вокруг.  
«Это все твоя вина».  
Голос был полон такой печали, что Сэм невольно сжал зубы.  
\- Это она, - прошептал здоровяк. – Боже мой, это ведь она? Моя мама.  
Сэм кивнул, глотая ком в горле.  
\- С кем она говорит?  
\- Ни с кем, - Келли еще раз обвел гостиную взглядом. – Это мои слова.  
\- Твои?  
\- Я сказал это ей… в ту ночь, когда он умер. В ту ночь, когда она отправила нас прочь.  
Сэм сочувственно поджал губы.  
\- Келли, его нужно побыстрее вынести отсюда, - он опустил взгляд на дрожащего от боли Дина.  
Келли подошел к братьям, хрустя осколками люстры под тяжелыми ботинками, и с удивительной нежностью поднял Дина на руки.   
\- Его надо к врачу, - Сэм медленно встал. Болело все: избитое тело, душа и сердце.  
\- Я знаю одно местечко, - тихо произнес Келли, с сочувствием разглядывая потрепанного Дина. – Пойдем. Пора убираться отсюда.  
Сэм вышел за ним, слабо улыбаясь знакомым словам.

***  
\- Эээ, Келли… Это же ветлечебница.  
\- Ну да.  
Сэм шел за Келли по мрачной темной улице, освещенной лишь полумесяцем и тысячами звезд на черном небе. За весь путь Дин не издал ни звука и ни разу не пошевелился. Даже когда Келли зашел позвать сестру и с ноги открыл дверь в гостиницу вместо того, чтобы постучать.   
Они стояли перед невысоким зданием, пока Максин, приглядываясь в темноте, открывала дверь. Сэма пошатывало от боли и усталости. Сумка с жидкостью для розжига, спичками и оружием висела у него на плече.  
\- А у вас, - Сэм недоуменно наморщил лоб, - есть больница? Обычный врач?  
Максин, наконец, справилась с замком и пропустила Келли вперед.  
\- Раньше был, - ответила она. – Потом умер.  
\- А что вы делаете, когда болеете? Или получаете травму?  
Максим пожала плечами и включила свет.  
\- Мы заботимся о себе сами. Или нет.  
Сэм окинул ее недоверчивым взглядом.  
\- Когда у тебя нет надежды на будущее, ты не цепляешься за жизнь, - мрачно ответила она.  
Качнув головой, Сэм пошел вслед за ними по коридору. Вдоль белых стен стояли пустые клетки и аквариумы, лопаты, грабли, висели два ряда дробовиков и винтовок, а на полках лежали патроны. Похоже, места, где они побывали с братом до этого, были не самыми странными в этом городе.  
\- Почему тут нет животных?  
Максин коротко обернулась.  
\- Никто больше их не держит, парень.  
Сэм кивнул, входя в смотровую. У дальней стены стоял длинный металлический стол, на котором когда-то осматривали кошек и собак. Теперь на нем стояли склянки медикаментов и антисептиков. Посередине комнаты стояла узкая кровать на высоких ножках.  
\- И вы… сплотились? – Сэм задумчиво оглядел разные припасы и оружие в помещении.  
\- Вроде того, - Максин взяла из шкафа подушку и положила под голову Дину, когда Келли устроил его на кровати.  
Бросив сумку на пол, Сэм подошел к брату. Дин с тихим стоном хмурился от боли, пока они с Келли снимали с него куртку, но не приходил в себя. Под глазами залегли фиолетовые тени. Губы его были упрямо сжаты, словно он о чем-то молчал, не мог поделиться даже с Сэмом.  
\- Он же не умер? – спросил Келли.  
Сэм удивленно вскинул голову, не сразу поняв, что речь о Сайласе.  
\- Нет. Просто стал слабее, - он посмотрел на брата. – Дин не сдавался, сражаясь с ним.  
\- И только разозлил, - Максин пододвинула металлический стол. – Он будет искать нас.  
Сэм кивнул и, пошатываясь от усталости, схватился за край кровати.  
\- Что ты делаешь? – спросил он у Максин, когда та, взяв ножницы, подошла к Дину.  
\- Я позвонила Нейту по пути сюда, но начнем без него.  
\- Что еще за Нейт?  
\- Ветеринар.  
\- Вы позвали ветеринара лечить моего брата? – возмутился Сэм.  
Максин холодно посмотрела на него.  
\- Или он, или мы. Выбирай.  
Перед глазами плыло, и он сильнее вцепился в кровать. Голова гудела, спина и руки давали о себе знать после падения с лестницы.  
\- Все хорошо? - вдруг спросил у него Келли.  
Сэм кивнул.  
\- Да, просто… - и замолчал, когда снова почувствовал головокружение. – Ох.  
Максин подвинула ему стул.  
\- Сядь, пока не упал, парень.  
Когда он повиновался, она положила прохладную руку ему на затылок и осторожно велела опустить голову на колени. Сэм закрыл глаза, пытаясь унять тошноту.  
\- Дыши, дыши, - ее мягкий голос напоминал о маме. Легкими прикосновениями она погладила его щеку, и он прильнул к ее руке. – Все хорошо.  
\- Я знаю, - прошептал Сэм. – Мне просто нужна минутка..  
Он глубоко вздохнул и посмотрел на Дина. Отчасти он ожидал, что брат посмотрит на него, но вместо этого увидел закрытые глаза и морщинки между бровей.  
Убедившись, что Сэм не свалится в обморок, Максин принялась срезать с Дина однежду. При виде оголившегося плеча брата Сэм болезненно скривился.  
\- Вправишь? – спросил он.  
\- Понадобится помощь, - она покосилась на Келли.  
\- Я тут, – Келли подошел к сестре. – Что мне делать?  
Максим задумчиво прикусила губу, разглядывая Дина. Бледное лицо в ссадинах после взрыва, тонкие порезы на груди, синяк после драки в баре, и руки…  
Сэм только сейчас заметил его руки.  
\- Боже мой, Дин… - Сэм осторожно коснулся его сбитых до крови пальцев, словно тот стучался в кирпичную стену, и разжал ладонь – стертую до красноты.  
\- Максин! – крикнул голос из-за двери.  
\- Мы здесь! – отозвалась она.  
В комнату вошел человек – обычный, среднего роста, но рядом с Келли он показался лилипутом. У него были короткие светлые волосы и прозрачно-голубые глаза. Он удивленно посмотрел на лежащего на кровати Дина, а потом на Сэма.  
\- Какого черта тут происходит?  
\- Они боролись… с ним, - ответил Келли.  
\- С… кем? – переспросил Нейт.  
Дин зашевелился на кровати, повернул голову, но глаза не открыл.  
\- С Сайласом, - сказал Сэм.  
\- Чего?!  
Келли похлопал ветеринара по плечу.  
\- Это их работа. Они борются со всяким… злом.  
Нейт подошел к Дину, посмотрел на окровавленные обрезки одежды, опухшее плечо, ссадины и порезы. Потом окинул быстрым взглядом и порез у Сэма на лбу.  
\- Вы новички что ли? – спросил Нейт.  
Сэм хотел было возмутиться, но Нейт вдруг усмехнулся.  
\- Вы как не местный, - улыбнулся Сэм. - Остальные тут словно... в тоске и печали.  
\- Тут все местные, парень. Я прожил здесь всю жизнь, - ответил Нейт. - Просто немного без царя в голове.  
Сэм хохотнул.  
\- Ну, если это помогает жить, почему бы и нет.  
\- Давайте посмотрим, - Нейт по-птичьи наклонил голову, разглядывая Дина. - Плечо надо вправлять. А порезы откуда?  
\- От взрыва, - Сэм прищурил глаза, пытаясь прогнать головную боль.  
Нейт достал маленький фонарик из кармана и посветил в глаза Дина, проверяя реакцию на свет. - Сколько он уже без сознания?  
Сэм сглотнул.  
\- Где-то полчаса.  
\- Сотрясение, - пробормотал Нейт. - Порезы не глубокие. А синяк на руке откуда?  
\- Вчера подрались в баре. На спине еще один.  
Нейт осторожно перевернул Дина, чтобы осмотреть, и, присвистнув, уложил обратно.  
\- Чем его ударили? Битой?  
\- Кием, - Сэм потер глаза.  
\- Ладони тоже выглядят так себе, - пробормотал Нейт.  
А потом хлопнул руками и потер их, словно собирался вылечить плечо Дина их теплом как по волшебству.  
\- Ну что ж, начнем, - Нейт скинул куртку и кивнул Келли. – Понадобится твоя помощь, здоровяк. – А потом посмотрел на Сэма: - Ты сможешь постоять здесь, парень?  
Сэм молча кивнул.  
Нейт глянул на него повнимательнее:  
\- Максин, дай-ка ему аспирина, иначе у него голова взорвется, хоть он и молчит.  
Сэм удивился, но с благодарностью взял у Максин аспирин и воду. А потом подошел к Дину.  
\- Подержи своего… дру…  
\- Он мой брат, - прошептал Сэм.  
\- Брата, - продолжил Нейт. – Боль будет адской, и он очнется не в духе.  
Сэм кивнул. Однажды Джон вывихнул плечо и попросил вправить. Когда отец закричал, Сэма едва не вывернуло. Он глубоко вздохнул.  
Обхватив плечо Дина, Нейт подозвал Келли и попросил взять за запястье. Сэм надавил на здоровое плечо брата, удерживая на месте.  
И Келли с силой дернул руку Дина.   
Тот закричал, выгнув спину.   
\- Господи! Твою ж мать…  
Он мелко дышал, разглядывая склонившихся над ним людей.  
\- Все хорошо, слышишь? Все хорошо.  
\- Сэм? – прохрипел Дин, ища его взглядом.  
Младший наклонился над ним.  
\- Я здесь. Все хорошо, - он сильнее вцепился в плечо брата. – Они просто вправили сустав.  
\- Охренеть как болит, - Дин зажмурился, вздрагивая всем телом.  
\- Я предупреждал, - сказал Нейт.  
Сэм кивнул в сторону ветеринара.  
\- Это Нейт. Он тебя подлатает.  
\- А тебя? – Дин сморгул пот.  
\- И меня.  
\- Может, дадим ему что-нибудь? – Максин посмотрела на искаженное болью лицо старшего Винчестера, которого заметно трясло.  
Поискав среди пузырьков, стоящих на столе, Нейт нашел новокаин и велел Максин взять шприц.  
\- Это поможет снять чувствительность, Дин, - объяснил он. – У тебя нет аллергии?  
\- Если б я знал, - пробормотал тот.  
Немного поразмыслив, Нейт выбрал меньшее из зол, и, осторожно придерживая руку Дина, сделал укол.  
\- Плечо нужно перевязать, приятель, - сказал Нейт.  
\- А мой брат? – Дин посмотрел на запекшуюся кровь на голове Сэма.  
Сэм хотел было возразить, но Нейт перебил его.  
\- По нисходящей, чувак. Сначала вывихи и отключка, и только потом ссадины на голове. Его очередь скоро придет.  
Дин улыбнулся краем губ, приподняв брови. Повернув голову, он посмотрел на брата, словно говоря «мне нравится этот парень». Не убирая руку с плеча старшего, Сэм сел рядом. Под пальцами чувствовалась легкая дрожь Дина.  
Нейт, привычный к беспокойным пациентам, за несколько минут перевязал плечо. По-прежнему бледный и в каплях пота, Дин старался молчать. Он закрыл глаза и сжимал зубы, пока Нейт очищал от крови его руку и накладывал бинт.  
\- Когда покончите с этим ублюдком, - буднично сказал Нейт, - сходите к настоящему врачу.  
Дин распахнул глаза.  
\- А ты ненастоящий? – слабым голосом спросил он.  
Закончив с повязкой, Нейт ответил:  
\- Настоящий, для четвероногих и хвостатых.  
Усмехнувшись, Дин покосился на брата:  
\- Да… Самое то для нас.  
\- Вот, - Нейт наполнил еще один шприц. - Это обезболивающее. Немного пожжет, а...  
\- Стой, - Дин прижал к себе перевязанную руку. - Может... просто дашь аспирину?  
\- Все нормально, - сказал ему Сэм, желая, чтобы брат хоть немного отдохнул. - Я буду здесь.  
Но старший упрямо сжал губы и опустил взгляд, ресницы отбросили длинные тени на бледные щеки.  
\- Дело не в этом, - он понизил голос. - Я просто не хочу быть в полной отключке.  
Сэм кивнул, недовольно поджав губы.  
\- Дай ему ибупрофена, - попросил он Нейта.  
\- Вы уверены? – ветеринар попеременно глянул на братьев. – Плечо…  
\- Будет в норме. Ты поработал на славу, док, - глаза Дина закрывались от усталости. – Позаботься о Сэме.  
Максин помогла ему приподняться, чтобы выпить таблетки. Нейт, покачивая головой, очищал порез на лбу Сэма.  
\- И кто тебе так саданул, парень?  
\- Лестница, - Сэм поморщился, когда защипало от антисептика. – И гипс.  
\- А, так они сговорились, - подытожил Нейт.  
Дин, закрыв глаза, издал смешок.  
\- Придурок, - тихо бросил ему Сэм.  
\- Сучонок, - в голосе старшего слышалась усталость.  
\- Ах эти братские нежности, - Нейт взял нити. – Тут надо бы пару швов, - предложил он.  
\- Ну и чего ты ждешь?  
\- Хочешь чего-нибудь для…  
\- Просто действуй, старик, - устало ответил Сэм.  
И Нейт приступил к делу. Сжимая зубы, Сэм следил, как Максин говорит что-то Келли, и тот выходит из комнаты.  
Когда Нейт закончил, Сэм, тяжело дыша, ощутил, как от боли горят щеки.  
\- Я могу ему вколоть что-нибудь, - Нейт кивнул на Дина.  
Сэм покачал головой.  
\- Не надо. Он мне задницу надерет.  
Келли вкатил кушетку с постельным бельем и сел рядом с Дином.  
\- Думаю, на ночь вам лучше остаться здесь, - сказала Максин. – Отдохните.  
\- Нам нужно проследить…  
\- Мы сами, - перебил Келли. – А вы поспите.  
Сэм хотел было возразить снова, но услышал слабый голос брата.  
\- Слушайся их, Сэмми.  
\- Уверен?  
\- Просто… - Дин, не открывая глаз, перекатил голову в его сторону. – Остановимся ненадолго.  
Сэм вздохнул с облегчением. Благодарно кивнув остальным, он опустился на койку. Нейт, прикрыв одеялом голые плечи Дина, вышел вслед за Максин и Келли. Из коридора послышалось, как кто-то двигает стул, вскоре затихли приглушенные голоса.  
Он устроился поудобней, поглядывая на спящего брата и слушая его дыхание. Через пару минут он заснул.  
Откуда-то раздавались еле уловимые шорохи. Потом слабые, полные боли стоны. Но даже это разбудило Сэма. Он нахмурился: на этот раз Дин говорил во сне что-то другое. Сэм сел и прислушался.  
\- …все, что я уже слышал…  
Слова звучали едва различимо, и Сэм подошел к кровати. По щекам брата бежали капли пота, напоминая слезы. «Или…» Сэм наклонися.  
\- …это правда ты? Потому ты так говоришь?..  
Дин открыл рот в немом крике, а потом стиснул зубы. Как-то нужно было прекратить эту боль…  
Сэм потянулся к брату, и тот вдруг сел, цепляясь за его запястье мертвой хваткой.  
\- Не надо!  
\- Тише, - прошептал Сэм, когда взгляд Дина начал проясняться. – Тише, это я.  
\- Сэм? – он сморгнул с ресниц то ли пот, то ли слезы.  
\- Да. Все хорошо. Я с тобой.  
Он бережно сжал руку брата. Дин посмотрел на него с удивлением, будто ожидал увидеть что-то ужасное. Медленно отпустив руку брата, Дин опустился на кровать и отдышался.  
\- Я не могу… - Дин сглотнул и замолчал.   
\- Не можешь что?  
\- Ничего, - он потер лицо.  
Сэм пододвинул к кровати стул и сел.  
\- Эй, Дин, - тот не отреагировал. – Посмотри на меня. Поговори со мной.  
Старший повернулся к нему и покачал головой.  
\- Что это изменит?  
\- Может, и ничего – Сэм пожал плечами. – А может, многое. Но я по крайней мере не буду один.  
Дин непонимающе нахмурился.  
\- В смысле?  
\- Ты закрылся от меня, Дин, - Сэм расстроенно взмахнул рукой. – Сделка отца, все это… легло на тебя грузом, приятель. Я же вижу. Это убивает тебя.  
Дин молча сжал губы.  
\- Что мне делать?  
\- Ничего, - удивленно ответил Дин.  
\- Я так не могу. Знать, что тебе больно. Смотреть каждый день и видеть… - Сэм вздохнул и на мгновение отвел взгляд. – Твои безжизненные глаза. Словно ты уже и не здесь.  
Дин опустил голову, не найдя, что ответить.  
Сэм смотрел на кровать, на пол, в окно… куда угодно, но только не на брата.  
\- Я тоже скучаю по отцу. Правда. Много думаю о нем. В самые странные времена, - краем глаза он заметил, как Дин кивнул в ответ. – Но… думаю, он знал. Знал, что ты нужен мне.  
Он поднял взгляд и увидел потрясение на лице старшего.  
\- Что?  
\- Мне жаль, что папы не стало, - сказал Сэм. - Но я не жалею, что ты здесь.  
После недолгого молчания Дин наконец заговорил, тихо и неуверенно.  
\- Это какая-то бессмыслица. Снится каждую ночь, но... я помню только урывками. Вижу тебя и отца, демона перекрестка... Других, кого даже не знаю.  
Сэм почти перестал дышать, ожидая продолжения.  
\- Это как... воспоминания. О том, что снилось. Ведь на самом деле я этого не видел.  
\- Например?  
Дин качнул головой.  
\- Как тогда... в больнице. Разбитый стакан, брюнетка... И все такое. Размытое и нечеткое.  
Сэм сжал зубы. Он помнил разбитый стакан - когда они с отцом спорили в палате. Прямо перед тем, как у Дина остановилось сердце.  
\- Вижу отца в хижине... чувствую трубку во рту... - Дин продолжал собирать обрывки снов в одну картину. - Вижу, как ты вышел из палаты... Помню демона...  
Сэм наклонился ближе, уловив странную заминку.  
\- Помню боль в груди... - продолжил Дин, не поднимая глаз, и неосознанно вздрогнул. - Будто кто-то тянулся, а я хотел отбиться... Но не мог и пошевелить рукой. Как тогда, в хижине. Кто-то разрывает меня... И я знаю, что будет дальше.  
Сэм сглотнул, вглядываясь в лицо брата.  
\- А потом... я наконец могу двигаться. Хватаю, но уже поздно. Уже в его руках.  
\- В чьих?   
\- Папы.  
\- Дин... Что он держит в руках?  
Поджав губы, Дин наконец посмотрел на Сэма. И от этого взгляда, невыносимого, полного боли, у Сэма перехватило дыхание.  
\- Мое сердце.

***  
Сэм заснул не сразу, но Дин почувствовал облегчение, когда услышал ровное дыхание. Свесив ногу, младший лежал на койке. Длинные волосы разметались по подушке, открыв порез на лбу.  
Дин вспомнил, сколько раз смотрел на него спящего. Стоя на стуле рядом с кроваткой, в одной постели, пока Сэм был еще малышом… После охоты – удостовериться, что младший еще с ним, еще дышит…  
Это всегда успокаивало.  
Осторожно встав, Дин подождал, пока не уверился, что не упадет. Последняя чистая рубашка пала смертью храбрых под ножницами Максин. Но он не сильно переживал из-за этого, все равно не смог бы надеть – плечо ныло и выглядело опухшим. Взяв из куртки Сэма дневник, он сел на стул между кроватями, открыл последнюю запись и принялся читать в тусклом свете лампы.  
«Я слышу его каждый день. Постоянно. Дети, наверное, обо мне забыли… Надеюсь, и о нем забудут. Но они его увидят, я знаю. Увидят… и поймут по глазам – таким же, как у них самих. Им придется жить и знать: они потомки чудовища.  
Меня передергивает от омерзения при одной только мысли, что я сделала. С кем торговалась. Но выбора не было… Теперь никто во всем городе… из тех, кто страдал от его решений, кому приходилось жить по его правилам… не умрет от его злой руки. Пока я буду жить по договоренности. Пока моя душа принадлежит им.  
Я похоронила его. Теперь ему придется вечно быть со мной. Это единственное, чего он не желает. Единственная пытка, которую я могу ему устроить. Я пойду в сад, к тому дереву, которое обозначает его. Дереву, на которое я смотрела каждый день… зная, что оно тоже на меня смотрит.  
Он идет. Нужно спрятать дневник. Я его сохраню, чтобы мои дети знали – они не зло, они не такие… и что он не может… не будет жить вечно.  
Он здесь».  
– В сад… – прошептал Дин, тихо, чтобы не разбудить брата, и положил дневник на кровать. – Надеюсь, ты понял, где это, Сэмми.  
«Я спасу тебя. Обещаю».  
Дин пошарил на столешнице в поисках ручки и нашел блокнот и обломок карандаша. Неловко сжимая карандаш в левой руке, он нацарапал заметку на чистой странице дневника.  
Нельзя было, чтобы Сэм проснулся и стал расспрашивать, куда он собрался. Младший будет злиться, и Дину хотелось, чтобы это было единственным возможным злом, что в нем таится. Чтобы не совершать немыслимое. Не убивать смысл своей жизни.  
Дин огляделся в поисках одежды, которая скрыла бы порезы на груди и перевязанное плечо. Взяв куртку Сэма с изножья кровати, он надел ее и застегнул молнию. И слабо усмехнулся: забинтованное плечо легко влезло в рукав. Большой младший братец…  
Подватив с пола сумку с оружием, спичками и бензином, он вышел из комнаты.  
Снаружи, запрокинув голову и приоткрыв рот, спал на стуле Келли. Дин пошел дальше по коридору – в поисках выхода. Увидев полки на стенах, он тихонько присвистнул – город казался все более и более странным.  
Отложив сумку, Дин неуклюже переломил о колено дробовик. По лечебнице эхом разнесся щелчок, и Дин замер на мгновение. Поняв, что никто не проснулся, он зарядил и подхватил сумку.   
Еще раз оглядев инвентарь, Дин заметил лопату с двухфутовым черенком – такую ношу он мог нести поврежденной рукой. Не откопав кости, их не сожжешь... Он взял лопату – на лезвии красовалась красная наклейка – «лучшее средство для уборки за собакой».  
– Самое то, чтобы подчстить за гадским призраком, – прошептал Дин и, надеясь, что на двери нет колокольчика, вышел в ночь.   
По всей улице не горело ни одного фонаря. Дорогу освещала только луна и застенчиво подмигивающие звезды.  
Дина всегда потрясали ночные пейзажи, лишенные городского света. А в этих краях потемневшие окна домов хранили сорок лет тайн. Он посмотрел на огромный дом на холме.  
«Мы не позволим им победить, Сэмми».  
Не обращая внимания на усталость и боль во всем теле, Дин пошел к дому, ночная свежесть и цель придавали сил.  
Сам того не замечая, он начал напевать Металлику, как отвлечение от ноющего плеча. И от возможной неудачи.  
«Когда оказывается, что манящий свет в конце тоннеля – это экспресс, несущийся навстречу…»  
Он был готов и знал свое дело. Знал, на что способно зло. И будь он проклят, если позволит тьме забрать брата.  
«Разве это не хорошо? Все так, как желаешь. Падкий на быструю награду…»  
И вот он дошел. Обвел взглядом громаду, чувствуя, как за ним наблюдают из дома.  
«Сад на заднем дворе…»  
Дин обошел дом с правой стороны и почти сразу увидел сад, заросший сорняками. На земле лежали полусгнившие фрукты, и в воздухе витал тошнотворно-сладковатый запах, который пробуждал ассоциации со смертью. Деревья были высокими, как в яблоневом саду, где он сидел под деревом, принесенный в жертву языческому богу, пока не появился Сэм.  
Он сглотнул. Сейчас нужно было обойтись без Сэма, не стоило рисковать лишний раз. Ведь сам втянул брата в эту неразбериху – жизнь младшего теперь интересовала и демона, и призрака.  
Дин чуть не споткнулся о камень. Глянув под ноги, он понял, что это могила. На камне было выцарапано «Дж.В.». Выронив лопату, Дин взял поудобнее дробовик.  
Дженни. Кто ее похоронил?  
Она отдала душу демону там, где похоронила мужа, но Келли и Максин не знали, где похоронен их отец. Дин огляделся по сторонам. Чего они могли здесь не заметить? На месте Дженни, он бы… Взгляд упал на большую яблоню слева. На стволе виднелись буквы «С.В.».  
– Вот где, – понял Дин. Она похоронила его под деревом.  
Он посмотрел еще раз на могилы. «С.В.» и «Дж.В.» – сходство от него не ускользнуло. У вселенной определенно было дерьмовое чувство юмора. Вскинув дробовик, Дин поднял лопату и пошел к дереву.  
Призрак подобрался совсем бесшумно.  
И напал.

***  
Его разбудила тишина. Он так привык спать под дыхание брата, что сразу же понял, когда остался один в смотровой ветлечебницы. Открыв сонные глаза, он огляделся вокруг.  
– Дин?  
Ответа не последовало. Сев, он заметил дневник Дженни Вэллс на койке брата. И пропажу своей куртки. Сэм встал и посмотрел на запись на последней странице – Диновым небрежным почерком левой рукой: «Ад придет со мной».  
– Вот идиот! – крикнул Сэм.  
На шум пришел Келли, со спутанными волосами и прищуренными от сна глазами.   
– Что случилось?  
– Он взял сумку! – Сэм смотрел на пол.  
– Сумку? Какую? Кто? – Келли по-совиному моргнул, ничего не понимая.  
– Тупой придурок… он же себя угробит… – Сэм поспешил к выходу.  
И увидел пустоту на полке на месте оружия.  
– Как он умудрился так, что я не услышал? – прорычал Сэм, снимая висящий рядом дробовик. Продолжая сыпать проклятиями, порылся в коробках с боеприпасами. – Будто я буду сидеть здесь… когда этот упрямый осел… строит из себя супергероя… думая, что защищает меня…  
– Сэм? – Келли прочистил горло.  
– Что?! – вскинулся он.  
Келли дернул бровью и перемялся с ноги на ногу.  
– Помочь поискать что-нибудь?  
Сэм стиснул зубы.  
– Не знаю. Разве что у вас тут завалялись освященные патроны со стальной дробью?  
Келли качнул головой.  
– Насчет освященных не скажу, но стальная дробь есть.  
– Ого, – опешил Сэм. – Покажи-ка.  
Келли вытащил незамеченную доселе коробку и передал Сэму.  
– Думаешь, Дин пошел… на Сайласа?  
– Да.  
– Один?  
– Да.  
– В таком состоянии?  
– Да, – отрезал Сэм. – Да, он пошел один убивать эту… нежить. Потому что зло есть зло, и он думает, что убивая всех тварей, защитит меня. Но он идиот, потому что единственный способ победить Сайласа – это пойти туда вместе. Поверить не могу, что он взял и ушел!  
– Ладно. Я просто спросил.  
Сэм зарядил дробовик и поднял сердитый взгляд на Келли.  
– Идешь?  
Келли сглотнул, не решаясь ответить.  
– Ждать не буду, – бросил Сэм в лицо беспокойному Келли. Помедлил всего мгновение и вышел на улицу.  
Когда ушел Дин? Очевидно, он прочитал дневник и теперь знает про сад. Как, черт возьми, он собирается откапывать кости и отстреливаться от призрака одной рукой?  
– Сэм!  
Он не сбавил шаг, но обернулся. За ним бежал Келли с лопатой. Сэм повел бровью – о лопате он не подумал…  
– Спасибо, – пробормотал он и снова устремился в перед.  
– Я живу здесь всю жизнь, – Келли посмотрел на дом. – Я хочу посмотреть Чикаго.  
Сэм удивленно покосился на здоровяка.  
– Ну, думаю, стоит идти к цели.  
Келли кивнул.  
Они поднялись по тропе к дому детства Келли.

***  
Видимо, Сайласу надоела пустая болтовня.  
Или гнев обуял его так сильно, что он не стал бросаться колкими замечаниями и насмешками. Так что призрак подобрался к Дину сзади и толкнул с диким криком. Дин, вздрогнув от неожиданности, ударился о землю, и плечо пронзило острой болью.  
Он перекатился на спину и вытянул руку за оружием. Но дробовик был слишком далеко, прислоненный к дереву.  
«Черт», – подумал он. – «Черт-черт-черт».  
Как и тогда в доме, удары посыпались так быстро, что Дин даже не мог защититься, не то что ответить. Отчаянно вздохнув, он перевернулся и подтянул ноги. Плечо от этих движений нестерпимо ныло, и он едва смог подавить крик.  
Он потянулся было за ружьем, но его будто потащили на невидимой веревке к могиле Дженни.  
Призрак, казалось, вконец обезумел. Серебристые глаза горели яростью, губы побелели и вытянулись в тонкую ниточку, кожа побагровела от гнева. Он сцепил длинные пальцы на шее Дина железной хваткой. Грубо подняв его на ноги, прижал к дереву мощным рывком.  
– Даже если ты… убьешь меня, – восстанавливая дыхание, процедил Дин, – Сэма не получишь.  
– Ты меня не остановишь, если сдохнешь, – прорычал Сайлас нечеловеческим голосом.  
Дин пытался вздохнуть, но слишком сильно невидимые пальцы сжимали горло.  
– Не… только ты… – задыхаясь, выдавил Дин, – умеешь… заключать сделки.  
– Ты не заключал, – ответил Сайлас.  
– Еще… нет, – сказал Дин и мысленно добавил: «Но если ты думаешь, что так легко заберешь Сэма…»  
В глазах темнело, холод пронизывал до самых костей, сковывал грудь, не давая сделать вдох, окутывал сердце.  
– Тебе не следовало сюда приезжать, Дин Винчестер, – прорычал Сайлас.  
Дин мог только молча смотреть перед собой, кончики пальцев немели, губы покалывало как от мороза.  
– А значит, – Сайлас усилил хватку, – ты никогда не уедешь.  
– Я бы не был так уверен.  
Когда Дин уже едва мог что-то видеть и готов был провалиться во тьму, он услышал голос брата.  
Он попытался приглядеться, различить что-нибудь. Два выстрела – и хватка Сайласа немного ослабла. Призрак никуда не исчез, продолжал сжимать горло Дина, который изо всех сил старался оставаться в сознании.  
Еще один выстрел – и призрак снова дернулся, а потом зашелся леденящим душу смехом. И перед тем, как окончательно потерять сознание, он услышал голос брата совсем рядом.  
– Ад здесь.  
После очередного выстрела Дин рухнул на землю, слыша яростный крик Сайласа. Грудь объяло огнем от попытки вздохнуть, плечо охватило белой вспышкой боли. Он просто лежал, пытаясь отдышаться, и чувствовал привкус земли во рту.  
– Дин?  
«Дай мне минутку, Сэм».  
– Дин, ты меня слышишь?  
Придерживая брата за пояс, Сэм усадил его, прижав к себе. Дин молчал ловил губами воздух.  
– Чувак, что он сделал с твоей шеей… – прошептал Сэм.  
Дин поморщился от боли, но наконец мог дышать.  
– Он… ушел? – неуверенно спросил Келли.   
– Нет, – прохрипел Дин, все так же прижимаясь к младшему. Изо всех сил он старался держать глаза открытыми. – Копай.  
– Копать?  
– Под деревом, – Дин кивнул в сторону толстой яблони.  
Сэм увидел инициалы на коре. Свои инициалы. Он коротко переглянулся с Дином, а потом повернулся к Келли.  
– Могила Сайласа, – объяснил он. – Нужно сжечь кости.  
Дин знал, что Сэму следовало бы помочь Келли откопать гроб, но молчал, продолжая просто дышать и потирать синяки на шее. Он почувствовал, как Сэм сильнее сжал его в объятиях, будто не хотел отпускать. Но работа еще не была закончена.  
– Помоги ему, – прошептал Дин.  
Сэм прислонил брата к дереву.  
– Смотри за привидениями, – Сэм с приободряющей улыбкой поймал его туманный взгляд и положил дробовик на колени.  
Дин осторожно кивнул и, перестав поглаживать шею, положил руку на затвор. Схватив лопату, лежащую рядом, Сэм принялся копать вместе с Келли. Отбросив первый ком земли, Сэм различил красную наклейку и обернулся к Дину.  
– Для уборки за собакой? – спросил Сэм.  
– Лучшее средство! – с улыбкой прохрипел Дин.  
Сэм продолжил копать, держа лопату в здоровой руке.  
– Ну да, учитывая, сколько дерьма мы перелопатили…  
– Я так же подумал.  
Опираясь о дерево, Дин медленно встал. Сэм и Келли расчистили от грязи деревянный гроб всего в трех футах под землей. Дин подумал о Дженни – как тяжело, должно быть, ей пришлось, чтобы зарыть его хотя бы на такой глубине. Когда Сэм разбил доски лопатой, из теней вышел Сайлас.  
– Нет, – злобно прорычал он. – Нет!  
Дин поднял дробовик и прошептал:  
– Давай, Сэм.  
Подхватив с земли соль, младший быстро посыпал кости и щедро облил бензином. Как только он потянулся за спичками, Сайлас двинулся вперед. Дин выстрелил, и призрак коротко вскрикнул. А потом попробовал подойти, но что-то остановило его. Перед ним появилась облако тумана и превратилось в прозрачную фигуру.  
«Это все твоя вина».  
Дин вздрогнул и заметил, как Сэм тоже ошарашенно обернулся, услышав слова.  
– Молчи, женщина, – прорычал Сайлас. – Ты тоже сгоришь, если у них все получится. Ты связана со мной!  
«Это все твоя вина».  
– Давай, Сэм, – сказал Дин, и младший бросил зажженную спичку.  
Призрак зарычал нечеловеческим голосом, так, что Келли закрыл уши и отвернулся. Сэм и Дин пригнулись, поглядывая, как Сайлас сгорает, рассыпается пеплом и исчезает с последним гневным взглядом. Кости продолжали гореть, а полупрозрачное облачко обрело форму. Перед их глазами появилась Дженни. Дин покачнулся на нетвердых ногах, и Сэм подхватил его под руку, помогая устоять. Ни слова не говоря, они смотрели на призрака. Дженни выглядела хрупкой. У нее были черные кудрявые волосы, темная кожа и большие карие глаза. За исключением волос, она мало чем походила на своих детей. Сэм аккуратно ткнул Келли в бок, и тот разогнулся, открывая уши.  
«Это все твоя вина», – мягко прозвучал ее голос. Она умоляюще посмотрела на Келли и протянула к нему дрожащую руку.  
– О боже… – с сожалением прошептал Келли. – Я был совсем ребенком… пойми, я был еще ребенком…  
Она стояла на месте, с глазами, полными долгих лет сожаления и боли.  
– Прости, – прошептал Келли, кладя руку на сердце. В его серебристых глазах стояли слезы, и одна скатилась, прячась в длинной бороде. – Ты ни в чем не виновата…  
Дин подался в сторону, не желая мешать. Он хотел закрыть уши, не слышать разговора, но слова Келли звучали у него в голове.  
– Ты ни в чем не виновата, – всхлипнув, повторил Келли. – Ты делала все, что могла. Все, что умела.  
Сэм подхватил Дина под руку, предлагая поддержку. Дин чувствовал, как его начинает трясти, чувствовал на себе тревожный взгляд брата. И не мог отвести глаз от Дженни. Он пытался не выдать чувств, но знал, что младший видит его боль.  
Не было сил ее скрыть. Не сейчас.  
Услышав вздох Дженни, Сэм поднял голову. Казалось, вся скорбь, что была внутри нее, исчезла, и с несмелой улыбкой она растворилась в ночи. Келли горько вздохнул, опустив плечи.  
– Надо сжечь… кости, – мягко напомнил Сэм.  
– Даже ее?  
– Только так она обретет покой, – объяснил он.  
– Ладно, – Келли посмотрел в сторону могилы. – Я сам.  
– Уверен?  
Келли кивнул.  
– Мы с Максин... похоронили ее здесь, когда нашли. Я знаю, где она. Я позабочусь о ней, – он посмотрел на Сэма, а потом на Дина, стоящего у догорающих костей Сайласа и нахмурился. – Уведи его отсюда.  
Сэм коснулся плеча брата, привлекая внимание, и тот обратил на него ничего не выражающий взгляд.  
– Пойдем, – в голосе Сэма звучала грусть.  
– Это не о нас, – прошептал Дин.  
– Что?  
– Слова...записи... Это не про нас. И не о сделке с демоном.  
Сэм качнул головой.  
– Нет. Не о нас.  
– Хотя они те же.  
– Знаю.  
Вздох Дина был полон горечи, боли и потерянности.  
– Все закончилось, Дин, – сказал Сэм. – Пойдем отдохнем.  
Дин покачал головой.  
– Вряд ли когда-нибудь мы отдохнем, Сэмми.  
Он отвернулся от костра и начал спускаться с холма, и младший отправился следом, не отдохя ни на шаг.

***  
– Чувак, кажется, мне нужна твоя помощь, – Дин пытался размотать повязки на левой руке.  
Обратно они добрались в тишине, и Дин не возражал, что Сэм придерживает его под локоть, пока они спускались. Измотанный Сэм сидел на кровати, глядя, как брат стаскивает с себя его куртку и кладет на спинку стула. Он вспомнил, что они с утра ничего не ели, с того самого часа, как отправились к дому, и прогремел взрыв.  
– Какая помощь?  
– С бинтом, – Дин потянул за завязки, прижимая руку к себе.  
– Зачем?  
Дин устало вздохнул.  
– Хочу принять душ.  
Сэм собирался было возразить, что это может подождать до утра, но не смог сопротивляться взгляду старшего. Только бы не видеть его умоляющих глаз.  
Подойдя к брату, он посмотрел на бинты, а потом достал из сумки нож и аккуратно перерезал их.  
– Постарайся не шевелить рукой.  
– Бог ты мой, спасибо за подсказку, Сэм.  
Младший качнул головой.  
– Как выйдешь, попробую перевязать.  
Когда Дин закрылся в ванной, Сэм сел на кровать и уставился на дверь. И, зная брата лучше всех, прислушивался. Вот побежала вода, а вот послышался ожидаемый стон. И тихое мычание – песня, которой Дин отвлекал себя от боли.  
Он попытался уловить мотив. И узнал – «Друзья».  
«Яркий свет бьет в глаза, ночь еще не ушла, я не могу остановиться, я иду и ищу то, что знаю…»  
Сэм вздохнул. Сняв ботинки и рубашку, он принялся ждать. Хотелось просто лечь, выключить свет и уснуть. Набраться сил. Но нужно было дождаться брата.  
Вряд ли Дин понимал, как измотался за день. Но Сэм замечал, что он едва держится. Шум воды стих, и через несколько минут старший вышел, с полотенцем вокруг пояса, заметно бледный, на нетвердых ногах. Правую руку он прижимал к себе.  
– Вот, – Сэм протянул ему боксеры и спортивные штаны. – Помощь нужна?  
Дин только покачал головой. Видимо, сильно устал, если не отпустил никакой шуточки в ответ. Он оделся и тяжело опустился на кровать. Сэм перевязал руку и сделал слинг, чтобы снять нагрузку с плеча.  
– Хочешь аспирина?  
Дин снова молча качнул головой.  
– Толком сегодня не ели, – вспомнил он.  
Сэм глянул на его шею – уже начали проявляться синяки от длинных тонких пальцев.  
– Болит?  
Он устало кивнул и лег на кровать, набросив на себя одеяло. И почти сразу уснул. Сэма не покидала тревога, он посматривал, как поднимается и опускается его грудь, а потом кинул джинсы к рубашке, выключил свет и уснул.

***  
«Так ты всегда и поступаешь. Прячешь боль. Скрываешь правду…»  
«Я не буду гоняться за этим демоном, пока Дин не будет в порядке…»  
«Ты не так нужен им, как они тебе…»  
«Ты делал все, что нужно. И никогда не жаловался…»  
«Я так горжусь тобой…»  
Он видел отца. Слышал его голос. Видел в нем демона с желтыми глазами, прижавшего его в крови к стене хижины. Видел слезы отца…  
«Убейте сначала демона, это превыше всего. Даже моей жизни…»  
«Не ты должен говорить это мне, а я тебе…»  
«Ты заботился о Сэмми, обо мне…»  
«Не бойся, Дин…»  
Он не мог… Только не сейчас. Он не мог справиться с этой болью. Снова услышать крик отца.  
«Ты должен его спасти, Дин. Остальное не важно».  
Он больше не хотел бороться. Слишком много боли… И отец с криком тянул к нему руку, дырявил грудь, вытаскивал…  
А потом…  
Все закончилось.  
Он опустил взгляд и увидел, как прижимает к груди руку отца. К самому сердцу. Защищая.  
Мгновение Дин колебался между сном и явью. А потом открыл глаза и увидел Сэма. Младший склонился над ним, крепко прижимая руку к его сердцу.  
– Я не могу забрать твою ношу, – прошептал в темноте Сэм. – Но помогу ее нести.  
У Дина перехватило дыхание. Хорошо, что в темноте брат не видит его глаза, иначе он бы не смог скрыть эмоций.  
Дин посмотрел на руку Сэма на своей груди – на то, как защищал его одним прикосновением. В тусклом свете из окна он различил, как брат проглатывает ком в горле.  
– Спасибо, Сэмми.  
Младший выдавил дрожащую улыбку.  
– Я могу быть не только занозой в заднице, да?  
Дин кивнул.  
– Да уж, ты огромная занозища.  
– Хочешь, останусь с тобой?  
Дин промолчал, не желая показывать еще большую слабость.  
– Я побуду тут, – Сэм уселся поудобнее на кровати Дина и не убирал руку, пока Дин не уснул.

***  
– Келли, скажи, что у тебя хорошие новости? – голос Дина к утру немного восстановился, перестал быть таким хриплым.  
– Хорошие, – Келли вышел из-за прилавка.  
Максин накормила их завтраком в закусочной “У Бекета”, где можно было больше не опасаться, что нападут психи с бильярдными киями. Дин съел две тарелки овсянки, запив тремя чашками кофе, для чего-то большего горло еще саднило. К утру проявились синяки, и когда Максин сказала, что он похож на телячью отбивную, Сэм не смог сдержать усмешки и пролил на него апельсиновый сок.  
Они отдали Максин дневник Дженни, тактично отвернувшись, когда она вытирала выступившие слезы, и отправились к Келли. Максин настояла, чтобы помочь им с сумками. В конце концов Дину доверили нести только пакеты с обедами, Сэм тащил оружие и свою дорожную сумку, а Максин – Динову. Дин не стал спорить с упрямым братом и женщиной с себя ростом.  
– Сегодня из города уехали уже три семьи, в том числе Нейт, – продолжил Келли, – и мы с Максин уже нашли наших родственников из Чикаго, которых скоро увидим впервые в жизни.  
Винчестеры переглянулись.  
– Здорово. Правда, – ответил Дин. – Но что насчет детали для Импалы?  
– Она уже на месте.  
Дин удивленно вскинул брови, а потом расплылся в искренней улыбке.  
– Да ты шутишь.  
– Я бы не стал шутить над такой классной тачкой.  
Только подбежав к машине, Дин вспомнил, что ключи утром отдавал брату. Тот словно прочитал его мысли – едва Дин оглянулся, он бросил ему ключи.  
– Подожди, то есть, ты починил ее? – Дин открыл импалу.  
Келли кивнул с едва заметной улыбкой.  
– Если ключи были у нас, то как…  
Келли пожал плечами.  
– Секрет фирмы, парень. Не спрашивай.  
Улыбаясь, Дин сел за руль и наклонился, чтобы вставить ключ в зажигание левой рукой. Динамики взревели живой записью Металлики «Герой дня». Он удивленно посмотрел на Келли сквозь открытую дверь машины.  
Здоровяк только пожал плечами.  
– Я видел твои кассеты. Этой у тебя не было.  
– Да, я парочку потерял, – усмехнулся Дин. – Спасибо.  
– Выйди-ка на минутку. У меня есть для тебя еще кое-что.  
Он с неохотой заглушил двигатель и вернулся в магазин вслед за братом и Келли. Винчестеры удивленно отшатнулись, когда Келли обернулся с двумя дробовиками стволами вперед. Он усмехнулся при виде их встревоженных лиц.  
– Похоже, вы потеряли хорошее оружие, когда… делали то, что делали, – сказал Келли. – Заменим их новыми?  
Сэм улыбнулся.  
– Спасибо, Келли.  
Кивнув, Дин забрал один дробовик. Сэм взял другой. Винчестеры переглянулись, не зная, что сказать Максин и Келли. Редко они оставались поболтать со спасенными. Они делали свое дело и молчали об этом. Правило номер один пригождалось, когда пора было уходить.  
– Мы задолжали вам, парни, – хриплый от виски и сигарет голос Максин звучал мягче обычного. – Если бы не вы… этот город… мой брат… мы бы жили в западне из двух сделок с демоном, пока не умерли. Вы оказались здесь не иначе как с божьей помощью.  
Дин качнул головой.  
– Просто машина сломалась.  
– Тут замешано нечто большее, парень, – ответил Келли, теребя цветные резинки на бороде. – Гораздо большее.  
– Думаю, всему свое время, – пожал плечами Дин, неохотно улыбнувшись краешком губ.  
Сэм опустил взгляд. Жаль, Дин не верил, что им предначертано было приехать в этот город и спасти его. Они продолжали дело отца, его наследие, спасая людей и охотясь на нечисть.  
Дин вопросительно смотрел на него, но не хотелось на него давить. Если Дину было нужно хранить молчание, чтобы справиться со своей ношей, Сэм не будет мешать. А пока они просто побудут братьями.  
– Эй, Келли, – вдруг спросил Сэм.  
– А?  
– Кто играл шерифа в «Ровно в полдень»?  
Дин недоверчиво прищурился.  
– Гэри Купер.  
– Уверен?  
– Конечно. Тут где-то лежала запись… Найти?  
Сэм приподнял брови, глядя на брата.  
– Неа. Он просто тебе поверил.  
Дин кивнул Келли, улыбнулся Максин, заставив ее покраснеть и вышел на улицу, звеня дверным колокольчиком.  
Сэм последовал за братом, помог ему поднять дно в багажнике, посмеиваясь, что у них на двоих две левые руки. Он положил дробовики и помог Дину разложить оружие из сумки. Потом бросили сумки поверх двойного дна и захлопнули багажник.  
– Нам надо в прачечную, чувак, – сказал он Дину.  
– К черту прачечную, нужны новые шмотки. Мне все время их кромсают.  
Сэм усмехнулся.  
– Мы хорошо потрудились, – он подошел к пассажирской двери и посмотрел на брата поверх крыши. – Счастливое совпадение или нет, мы спасли город.  
Дин облокотился о машину.  
– Может быть. А может, просто освободили, – и тихо продолжил, пряча тревогу. – Иногда я задаюсь вопросом, всех ли мы можем спасти. Или порой есть только один выход – убить.  
Он сел за руль и захлопнул дверь со знакомым скрипом. Сэм помедлил мгновение, не зная, что ответить. Но он определенно должен был приглядывать за братом, пока не ослабнет то, что с такой болью впивается в его сердце.  
Дин снова завел машину и отъехал от заправки под «Героя дня», кивнув на прощание Келли и Максин. Вести левой рукой было неудобно, но правой он пока пользоваться не мог, от малейшего движения плечо охватывало болю. Даже от одной мысли пошевелить ею сводило зубы.  
Сэм остановил музыку и вытащил кассету.  
– Какого хрена творишь? – Дин покосился на радио, выезжая на шоссе.  
– На этой неделе другие правила, – усмехнулся младший. – Пассажир выбирает музыку. Водитель помалкивает в тряпочку.  
Дин вытаращился на брата. Тот покрутил ручку, ища станцию, и остановился, услышав «Время в бутылке».  
– Да ты издеваешься? – воскликнул Дин.  
Сэм рассмеялся.  
– Расслабься, мне не шестьдесят, – он поискал еще и остановился, услышав заявление «мы крутим рок последних пяти десятилетий, не переключайтесь». И подождал.  
Когда из динамиков раздался знакомый гитарный ритм, Сэм откинулся на спинку сиденья.  
«Я пытаюсь дышать, но меня накрывает воспоминаниями. Я пытаюсь примириться с ними, но слишком сложно…»  
– Погоди, – Дин нахмурился. – Я знаю эту песню.  
– Ага, – Сэм кивнул. – Staind. Я забыл этот диск, когда уехал в колледж.  
– А, ну да, ладно, – Дин повел плечом. – Думаю, мои уши это выдержат.  
– У тебя впереди целая неделя, «Джон Уэйн», – Сэм рассмеялся, глянув на проносившийся за окном пейзаж.  
– Ну и неплохо, – Дин повел бровью. – Потому что я б тебе не позволил начищать воском мою «детку».


End file.
